Arrogant Surrender
by 0-mirage-0
Summary: During a mission Ed is captured and abused. To save Alphonse from the same fate Ed will risk everything. After confiding in Mustang, can the colonel do enough to save him? What is Ed capable of with Alphonse at risk? ExR, Al restored. A different perspective of war, love, and what it means to come through for someone else.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

Arrogant Surrender

**Chapter One**

_How It All Began_

- mirage -

"Keep him out of here. Keep him out of here!" Mustang barked slamming his hand down when he saw the flap to his tent move. It fluttered with the sharp thrust of a fist and let the dank cold air into his pitiful fortress. The constant and relentless calling for him was now being kept at bay by soldiers. "What is this?"

"Sir this is the statement from headquarters." Hawkeye direct leaning into his desk and pointing to the last paragraph. She was relatively clean considering the soiled ground caking to mud with the rain. Above her boots very few splatters peppered her pants, and her hair was neat and pressed. "This is delaying a shipment of our inventory until Tuesday."

"What!" He could not say the same. _The mud had not been kind to him._

"Sir!" Havoc came in quickly, and in the midst of the man's run he saw a peek of blonde hair outside having a fit. "We've reached the road block." Havoc solute stopping at his desk out of breath and dirty. He stood at once, pushing the flimsy fold out chair he used back in the dirt glaring.

"Good. Call up the first two flanks, I want men at the roads, we're going to be talking to whomever we need to talk to." He ordered and Havoc nod and left quickly while Hawkeye produced another piece of paper.

"The Brigadier General is calling for you sir. He's missed you each time."

"Has he left a message?" He asked trying for the life of him to sign the document confirming he was aware inventory was delayed and Headquarters was personally telling him and all of his men to bend over. "Will you _Shut _him up!" He yelled to the front door bringing a hand to his temples before throwing his pen. "Get me a pen that works damnt." He growled dropping his hand and Hawkeye had one extended looking concerned.

"Elric is upset." She supplied gently and he scribbled his name shoving the paper away from him.

"Obviously." He grabbed his gloves from the desk. "How long has it been?"

"Two days." She supplied and he stopped, one glove mid hand.

"Not since he went missing." He correct quickly. "You think I wouldn't know that?" He asked quietly and she averted her eyes. "Our station. How long since we were stationed out here." He frowned and she thought for a moment.

"Three weeks." She answered and he nod heading past her and sweeping his tent door open.

They were at war and had been so for three weeks. There was land being bought and sold, two towns merging into one. Then, a small murder which blew the entire thing to pieces. With the towns at war they were sent in and apparently the towns liked the army less than each other, and band together to fight them. About his shabby tent and office, he was surrounded by his remaining camp of tents and about all else: mud. The field they had taken looked more like a circus with soldiers in every corner. The city visible up ahead with roof tops and smoke.

"SIR!"

"Enough." He waved the soldiers off the boy calling for him and stepped up to him. "We are going to the front lines. If you are to come with me, you must keep your big mouth shut." He ordered and the innocent face started nodding at once.

"I only want a chance to help. I am not just infantry." Alphonse begged grabbing his arm when he went to turn away and he pulled the boy up along side of him.

"Shadow me and stay by my side." He ordered and Alphonse followed with Hawkeye looking a bit out of sorts but ready. The boy was adorned as a soldier, carrying a weapon and had complete boot camp just like any other. "You are not to talk for any reason. No matter what you see or hear."

"I understand." Alphonse nod running a hand though his short blonde strands. "You'll do whatever you can right? Roy? You're going to right?" The boy rambled and he snort. In the bleak weather his complexion was not what he preferred it to be, and his eyes were dark. Dark with hate for this zoo of sticky filthy chaos. He sent a side glance to the boy and smiled.

"I am not called a flame alchemist for nothing Alphonse." He chuckled bitterly. His name had come with a heavy price. "If I need to, I will use force on these people."

"If the colonel goes forward, stay back with me Alphonse." Hawkeye direct sweetly following along behind. He head through the sopping puddles and taffy clumps of earth to their barricade, and past it to the main road of the town. This road was wide separated only by the two large barricades, theirs and the towns both caked with mud.

"Stand down!" He called raising his arm above his head and signaling his men to withdraw their aimed weapons. "Everyone stand down!" He yelled loudly keeping his arm raised for a moment before dropping it to his side and stepping out from the barricade. It was made of an old stone wall they had relocated, before adding sand bags. A _mess._ Chipped from bullets, and damp from rain this town and this base were the last place he wanted to be.

"Are you the colonel!" A voice called and he took another step forward and stood there frowning. His presence and arrogant silence would tell them his rank and soon enough a few of the people scurried back and they were bringing forth 'the leader.' A tall willowy man with chin length brown hair and a wide smile.

"Colonel Roy Mustang!?" The man called and he grunt. "They've sent a colonel all the way out here?" The man yelled giving a laugh.

"Withdraw your resistance!" He called. "This town is to be apprehended and order restored. Your public disturbance will not be tolerated!" He ordered and the leader took fast aggressive steps forward to retaliate against his words. "What is your name?" The man looked pissed.

"Wessinger." The man barked. "And we have no intention of laying down for the military who doesn't give a damn about our affairs until we slow down the trains!" The man yelled erupting a group holler to support him. He made a face.

"Is all this chaos really worth the result? Is all this worth the ground you're standing on?" He asked and Wessinger stepped forward and spit into the dirt just as Havoc came from behind and whispered to Hawkeye.

"We've waited all this time for you!" Wessinger called. "Thought you could come in and scare us! Well we waited and now we're prepared to fight!" The man yelled throwing up his fists and the crowd cheered behind him raising pitch forks and boards.

"This is ludicrous." He growled turning to Hawkeye as she snuck up to stand slightly behind him. "I will ask you again to stand down! Or we will use force!" He yelled and she stiffened.

"The brigadier left a message this time sir." She whispered quickly turning to go already. "He said we are not to enter the town." He froze.

"We're ready to fight!" Wessinger called encouraging the crowd's enthusiasm until they were yelling taunts and swears.

"What is he talking about?" He growled beneath his breath.

"That was the entire message." She answered and he stood where he was listening to the banter. The crowd spitting to his face and to his men.

"Are you too big a chicken now!" Wessinger called seeming confused. "You've set up an entire base Colonel Mustang!"

"I will give you time to consider my offer. I do not want it to come down to bloodshed!" He called trying to relieve himself and his men gracefully, but Wessinger only grunt. The town wanted a battle, it was insane.

"If you won't come willingly, maybe we can entice you!" The man called before turning to his men. "Get the prisoner!" He called and he closed his eyes.

"Son of a bitch." He swore hoping it wouldn't come to this. "Hawkeye."

"I understand sir." She answered stepping closer to Alphonse. "Stay with me Alphonse." She hushed before her voice became lower and over the cheering crowd he could no longer hear her words. From behind the barricade the sea of villagers were parting for a tall burly man who was coming forward pulling a rope and Wessinger was cheering with the rest of the men waving him out. After the new citizen came the prisoner, hobbling with a bad limp on the left side. Rope tied about his neck, arms bound behind his back. Ed was being drug faster than he could walk and was fighting to stand on his own two feet.

"Don't you want your man back!" Wessinger called kicking Ed to the ground once the boy was up front, and his face hardened.

"That is a poor way to treat a negotiator." He growled and Wessinger gave him a dramatic shrug and exchanged glances with his crowd.

"These are times of war." The man figured reaching forward and lifting Ed's head up by his hair and the boy glared forward at them, gagged with a wood bit forced into his mouth and tied about his face. "You'll fight for your man won't you?!" Wessinger called raising his arms so the crowd cheered again.

"Orders sir. Remember them." Hawkeye whispered catching sight of his fingers which were getting ready to snap.

"I gave you my offer." He explained politely. "You have twenty four hours to think on it." He said turning firmly from the man and stalking back to the barricade. He left quickly, but not before he saw Ed's eyes widen as he deserted the field.

"Your man has been without food or water for two days!" Wessinger yelled after him, but he continued walking and this brought about a slur of swears. He stalked past Hawkeye and Alphonse's horrified face and continued into the barricade closing the front exit with sandbags after they had returned.

"What does he mean I cannot enter the town?" He was on Hawkeye instantly.

"We're just leaving my brother with them?" Alphonse demand and he held up a hand to silence the boy.

"Sir. I know only what I've told you." Hawkeye shook her head trying to seem reassuring for him, but all he felt was the migraine he had getting stronger.

"I am at a time of war. These decisions are mine to make. I am the commanding officer on this battlefield." He sneered and she was silent letting his anger vent. She was on his side of course.

"Sir!" Havoc called from the barricade waving him over and he went to the man looking as the man point. "They're building something." He looked at the villagers laying down boards in front of their barricade for a small structure.

"Watch them."

"Could it be something to propel weapons?" Hawkeye looked instantly concerned.

"Get Fuery on this. It's his specialty." He ordered and she left his side quickly with Alphonse staring ahead to the town looking saddened. "Your brother is stronger than he looks Alphonse. Two days without food or water is nothing to an Elric." He offered kindly laying his hand on the boy's shoulder and Alphonse grunt a bit, but the boy's eyes didn't move.

"I should have gone with him." Alphonse muttered and he was silent. "I should have gone instead." Alphonse said turning from him and his hand dropped. His orders were for Alphonse. Enter the town safely and deliver the army's terms. It was a simple negotiation, easy and respectable. It would be the boy's first assignment and first chance for experience. Edward was furious with him, and demand he assign it to someone else. The brothers had fought with one another in their tent. Alphonse felt Ed was under handing him and Ed did not want his brother in danger. An hour before the mission was scheduled they discovered Ed had left to carry it out. The boy did not come back.

"Find out what this structure is." He ordered turning from the scene leaving Havoc in his post. "Alert me first, as soon as you are informed." He clarified heading back for his tent and Havoc salute silently. All eyes were trained ahead for danger, watching the villagers hammering diligently at a pine structure.

* * *

"My choice for the younger Elric brother to be the negotiator was based upon his ill experience." He explained to his tent. The brigadier had shown up and seat himself on one of the rickety chairs placed within his room. "Alphonse Elric is part of the infantry division and has been a soldier for five months." He informed glancing to the boy who stood at attention in the corner. He was silent then and let his hand lazily scratch the side of his face. "Edward Elric was acting out of orders." He conclude. 

"This looks bad Mustang." The brigadier insult irritated. "A state alchemist taken captive? You make it sound as though our talents are nothing."

"He wasn't acting as a state alchemist at the time."

"Nevertheless." The man snapped. "The Elric name is widely known. He's the state alchemist of the people, and now his own people have captured him. How many negative angles does that give us?" The man puffed straightening up in his chair. "I don't know what is worse. The fact a state alchemist was taken hostage, or the fact it was the state alchemist the people loved the most."

"Let me be clear." He said sitting up further and leaning into his desk. "Edward Elric was acting without any clarification from the state at all."

"Reprimand him when he returns. Right now I want to know what you're doing to fix the situation." The man barked standing up and he sighed.

"How shall I address the situation? I cannot enter the town." He gave a short shrug. "Do you suggest I will him free?"

"Being out here on the battle field is making your head fat Mustang!" The brigadier barked standing before his desk like a bull about to charge. "Frankly I am appalled with what I see in this operation, and the blunder that is your managing style!" The man yelled and he rose to his feet staring back at the man. He locked their eyes and hung on.

"If you wish to impugn me, be prepared to do better." He countered, and the Brigadier grunt giving a short wave of his hand and the three soldiers who had traveled with him left with the man. He remained standing as they exit, with Havoc, Hawkeye and Alphonse at attention within his tent. "This is not the first time your brother has cost me trouble within the ranks." Hesnapped pointing firmly at the younger who stood looking obedient and even apologetic. "I've had it up to here with him and his disobedience."

"Ed's looking out for his younger bro sir. I can understand that." Havoc spoke giving him a half smile and he shot his eyes to the man.

"Don't take his side." He ordered and Havoc salute quickly. "While the Brigadier is here I want..." He trailed with the sudden noise he could hear. Not noise from the town, but from his own men. "What is that?" He asked frowning and Hawkeye pulled her gun while Havoc and Alphonse opened the flap and looked out.

"I have figured out what the structure is." Fuery announced waltzing in with a lazy salute and giving Havoc and Alphonse a curious eye ignoring the noise. "A guillotine."

"A what!?" Alphonse cried, before the man laughed and waved it off.

"Just kidding." Fuery smiled turning the clipboard he held around. "It's looks like a form of pillory, used to hold an individual. They aren't used much anymore, and judging by the base, they could do just about anything with it." Fuery informed as Havoc began beckoning them to the tent door.

"No you can tell what it is by looking at the whole damn thing!" Havoc yelled staring out of the tent. "Fuery you idiot!" Havoc snapped shoving the guy as he walked to his tent door with the group. From over the barricade you could just see the top sketch Fuery had provided. Like an empty doorframe nailed to a raised floor. That was all it was.

"What is it used for?" He asked frowning and Fuery glanced at Alphonse briefly before turning to him.

"Public humiliation. Flagellation most likely." The man answered and Alphonse turned to Fuery before to him quickly.

"For my brother?" Alphonse asked sounding slightly alarmed. "Are you talking about for my brother!?"

"Yup." Havoc groaned stepping outside and raising to his toes to see. "Sir, they're dragging him out." Havoc said and Alphonse shot past him and started for the barricade.

"This is great. Get the Brigadier at once. If I am to disobey commands, I want him present when I do it." He ordered and Fuery left his side while Hawkeye stood watching him concerned. "It will make for a better case that way. And I want to rub it in his face." He growled stomping for the gate trying to see over his own men who were crowding about watching.

The rebelling towns were cheering and banging their makeshift weapons for noise as Ed was being drug toward the platform by the same buff man who had now removed his shirt. As if this were necessary. "Should I remove Alphonse?" He asked aware Hawkeye would catch his voice, no matter where she stood.

"I am not sure he'd go." She whispered. "I can't think of an order you could give him now he'd follow." She supplied and he frowned making it to the front with her. "Having him openlycontradict you would not look well with the Brigadier here sir." He frowned. No it wouldn't. He couldn't risk it, but Alphonse was smack in the front with both hands flat on the barricade watching.

The sky was turning gray indicating the oncoming rain. It would pour soon, thunder maybe, and against the frame and cheering crowd the picture was simply Shakespeare. _Disgusting._ "You are to stay put." He growled marching up to Alphonse and hissing his words below his breath. The boy heard him but he barely received a response. Ed was stumbling forward out into the dirt still trying to struggle even while unable to walk. The hefty man started up the platform, and Ed wedged his heels down at the side, like a stubborn child trying to escape a parent's hand. However this only causing him to double forward and fall into the planks, hitting hard without his hands.

"What's this thing do!?" Alphonse cried turning to Fuery who stepped up with Havoc and the man made a face.

"Shit should I know kid."

"These people are pissed sir." Havoc mumbled lighting up a cigarette with a shaking hand and Ed was drug onto the platform on his side and attacked by the two men waiting on it. In less than a second they had the boy on his feet, pulling his arms up and tying them tight above his head to either side to the frame.

"Where is he." He growled to Hawkeye who was behind him. He could feel her hesitance, the stance, his body as a shield. As a force to hide behind in case she had to turn her eyes away.

"A row away, at the front." She whispered and he followed her directions to the Brigadier.

"We going to let him take our own men!?" Havoc yelled bitterly before ducking his face when the man's head shot up. He kept his hard as stone, glaring back at those beady eyes of authority. This man stopping him from silencing all these people in a second.

"We're going to let them do this!?" Alphonse cried slapping his hands down on their wall and he turned his eyes back to the stage. Ed was being stripped of his pants roughly. Thin chicken legs, pale and cold emerging from tight black leather. The boy was a noodle, straggly even; and was pulled taught by his arms now bare where he stood. With the wooden gag still tight in his mouth he could see Ed straining to see behind him as the third of the men backed up pulling something from his pocket. "They're humiliating my brother Roy!" Alphonse snapped turning to him mad. "In front of everyone!"

"That's what I said isn't it." Fuery sighed, arms crossed before his chest. The man looked like a pug, bottom lip up, fat cheeks settled into a manner of distaste. Fuery looked like he felt, asthough he were walking into a situation he knew was sour and could not prevent.

"Captives are we!?" Havoc shot again, turning fully around when the Brigadier huffed and moved closer to them unable to tell who was yelling.

"That isn't helping!" Alphonse snapped mad before looking up when the crowd began banging their boards and shovels against their own makeshift barricade. Vaguely, he considered how funny it would be if they broke it doing this.The event and the high level of adrenaline it was coursing into him, the anxiety and restlessness was starting to make his mind wonder the way war always did.

"They're going to beat him." He state when he caught sight of the whip, but nothing was happening as they waited for the 'leader' to arrive at the front.

"Shouldn't we negotiate! Or something!" Alphonse cried raising a hand to the sight turning to him.

"Ed was the negotiator." Fuery sighed puffing his chest a bit where he stood.

"SO!?" Alphonse cried turning to the man as he watched the leader walk onto stage and exchange some words with the hefty man who now held the whip.

"So that was the negotiation. Ed failed. We don't negotiate more than once." Havoc explained half way down his second cigarette. The man was smoking quickly and he saw the tension in his men the way he felt it inside. "We should have taken this town when the colonel wanted to." Havoc grumbled.

"Mind yourself Havoc." He spoke staring into the crowd and Havoc shift. Speaking so bluntly about the orders, who gave them, and who's were better while about so many ears was unsafe. "This will be it." He said watching the hefty man step back and toss the whip onto the planks a bit. He saw Ed figure this one out and the boy turned his head around and tipped it down bracing. "They'll stop at ten most likely Alphonse." He informed but these words didn't make it to the boy. Alphonse stood eyes so wide you could watch the scene from within them.

The first crack of the whip came so fast he was shocked. He'd barely seen it move. The man's fat arm raised, the black snaked pulled accordingly and then he heard the noise and Ed jerked where he hung. After the first the man wasted little time and was cracking them left and right. After four fast consecutive blows Ed struggled a bit, and by the sixth he heard the boy scream though the gag. Alphonse heard this sound on the forth and by the forth was threatening him where he stood.

"Roy get my brother down now. Or I'll have to do it myself." The boy hissed, standing along side his shoulder pushing into his face. Alphonse was taller than Ed and so was slightly over his shoulder, but not by much. The boy's spiked hair made the height more extreme than it was.

"You'll do no such thing." He growled snatching the boy's wrist firmly. So it hurt and Alphonse gasped. "Don't disrespect me at a time where I will be forced to reign my full command." He whispered glancing down at the boy and locking their eyes. He could not afford to submit to Alphonse Elric. No matter how close he was to the boy, or his brother. In front of all his men, in front of his boss, he could not submit to a simple soldier who was barely over his shoulder.

"Roy." Alphonse whined breaking his expression. The boy's voice could become so soft. So gentle at times. It was a marvel, like words equivalent to the stroke of a thumb over glass. Sleek without a flaw. "Please." Alphonse hushed leaning closer to him and he turned his eyes away. He heard Ed in that boy's voice. The brothers. Shared so much the same. Same mother, and blood. Memories, hopes, vocal cords, bodies so similar. Ed called to him from his shoulder. Voice soft and shaking slightly the way it did when he held the boy's legs apart and licked from base to tip. With his eyes he saw the boy cry out and spasm each time he was hit, with his ears he heard him begging through his brother. The less pride Elric. The yet to be Alchemist.

"Should I pack up camp?" He spoke loudly earning him the eyes of his men and finally the Brigadier. It was of course and odd time to bring that up. "I've seen all there is to see here. Should I start packing?" He asked turning to the man and cocking and eyebrow. "Apparently we are leaving the towns in turmoil. I see no reason why we should continue to waste the military's funds on a camping trip." He spoke sarcastically and the Brigadier growled. The man's eyes pinched up, sharp, with small beady nubs like a lobster. Having one of their state employees publically stripped and beaten did not look good for them. Especially if they came back empty handed.

"Fine." The man muttered turning from the front. "Do as you will." The man grunt with a wave. "But you better stick to the objective Mustang. At all costs." The man threatened before pushing through the crowd to get away. He waited until he could no longer see him before turning his eyes to those waiting. Havoc. Fuery. Alphonse. Each at attention, and behind him Hawkeye's presence as strong as ever.

"We will do as we planned. And take the city now." He ordered low, strained.

"WEAPONS!" Havoc yelled into the crowd raising an arm. "ARM YOURSELVES!" Havoc barked and the crowd was dispersing. Those with weapons moved to the frond and dropped to a knee aiming. Those without scurried and reassembled as he stepped through the exit of sand bags and walked out into no man's land.

"Sir are-"

"Alphonse come stand here." Hawkeye whispered and the boy's voice fade away behind him. He watched Ed move a bit where he stood now that all eyes were on him. The boy's head was hanging and he was stepping awkwardly between the frame as he reached a few feet out and stopped with a smile.

"FORGIVE ME!" He yelled raising his right arm and placing his fingers together. The entire crowd was watching him even the leader who was frowning confused. "But that was probably only one hour!" He yelled before swinging his arm down and with a snap of his fingers the windows on either side of the street burst out. His command activated the army and his men charged forward. Yelling weapons raised ready to fight before shooting in accordance to prior direction. "Alphonse!" He grabbed the boy who charged forward. "Your brother is your mission." He ordered firmly and Alphonse nod running for the platform with his weapon and he followed. "Take few prisoners!" He yelled eying the leader through the chaos. That's the man he wanted most of all and he knew Havoc would pursue him. Havoc loved the challenge of a capture, and the man would head right for the rooster.

The ground where they were was sandy on the uphill so your feet never had proper leverage. As soon as the soldiers were into the towns, the shots stopped. There was no reason to shoot at unarmed untalented villagers. There were brawls everywhere however. Items being overturned, windows broken through. Small fires, he saw to that. These villagers would remember their place, and the power of the military and he made it to the platform and climbed up surveying the crowd for further directions. His men were doing well and he turned firmly to Ed and kept his face hard.

"Roy!" Alphonse called alongside reaching up to him. He grabbed the boy's hand and helped haul him up. Alphonse scurried up so fast the boy tripped a bit. "Ni-san? Oh my gosh, ni-san we're going to get you down!" Alphonse cried rushing about behind the boy and surveying him with hands held to himself as though Ed were off limits. Ed's head was sloppy on his body and rocked constantly unable to hold itself up while trying to. The boy's arms were at their prime height above him bound at the wrist to the frame and Ed hung by them. Ed looked stretched and tiny within the frame. Thin beating chest where you could see the lower ribs, before the sunken stomach and bony thighs.. The boy's hip bones were prominent before the soft and small amount of pubic hair. Ed's dick was just as thin as the rest of him and flaccid hung pitifully between the boy's legs which wound down slumped into the plank. "It's ok ni-san." Alphonse was hushing standing on his toes to untie the boy's right hand as fast as possible. "Roy stand back!" Alphonse snapped growing aggravated and slapping his hands down transmuting the frame smaller. Ed dropped to his knees with this adjustment, head hanging with some soft muffled sounds.

"Sir!" Hawkeye appeared saluting alongside the platform forehead bleeding slightly. "We've got him."

"Excellent." He clipped turning to her. "Secure the town. And prepare a medic." He ordered and she glanced briefly at Ed before nodding.

"I need help." Alphonse choked from behind him. "He's out of his head!" Alphonse cried and Ed was in the boy's arms now. Head up and looking to the town. Alphonse was trying to hang onto his scrawny older brother without touching the wounds. The wounds he now saw with Ed squirming about. Hot red stripes bleeding down the boy's back. The whip had cut him in fine long lines, so the boy looked as though he'd been laid back down on a grill. "Roy!" Alphonse snapped as Ed reached for the town groggily, pushing at Alphonse with barely any strength but it was making it difficult.

"Ed." He snapped grabbing the boy's reaching arm and looping it over his shoulder. "Contain yourself." He ordered standing and Ed slumped into his side with his height. He felt the boy's head on his shoulder. The hair resting on him.

"We have to get him back to camp!" Alphonse said stripping off his jacket and working it about Ed's waste where the boy hung on him. Alphonse tied it on the side toward him, in hopes to cover both Ed's limp dick, and small ass at the same time.

"Alphonse move ahead and clear the way for me." He ordered moving to the edge of the platform as Alphonse jumped off. He followed but the harsh jerk brought a scream through the wooden gag he wanted out of the boy's mouth. "Keep going." He ordered when Alphonse turned to the sound and the boy was walking ahead of them, allowing his body to take the bumps from each soldier, and push aside who he needed to so they were hit as little as possible before making it to their barricade. The front of it was permanently open and men ran from inside and out raiding more supplies, collecting more ammo, bringing back the few captives he'd asked for. He drug Ed inside the door and Alphonse ran ahead into the circus of tents to secure one. "NO!" He yelled to the boy when he saw Alphonse heading right for their med tent.

"Your tent!" He yelled shaking his head and Alphonse moved a bit hesitating where he stood before running toward the Elric tent. Both brothers were sharing it. It was small twelve by five with two cots, a small fold out table and a chair. Ed was openly panting noises as he pulled the boy inside and Alphonse tied the flap up and ran for the doctor. "Ed relax."He whispered pulling the boy to his bed and easing him stomach down. The boy's back was bloody and now had sand stuck to it from the blowing wind. "Shhh." He hushed watching the boy's hands travel up to the metal top of his bed and grip it. "Shhh." He hushed feeling the boy's hair trying to find the knot securing the gag and he did.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The doctor spoke from the doorway stopping him. Their doctor wore army issued uniform pants like them, and a white long top. Below his arm he carried his supplies, across his front splats of blood. "This is the Fullmetal Alchemist." The man state coming in and to the side of the bed and he stood up and drug the base sharply into the room. Both of the boy's cots ran parallel to each other, up against the tent walls. He drug Ed's to extend into the room and the doctor dropped to his knees across from him examining the boy's back. "Fresh water!" The man snapped and Alphonse shot from the tent.

"He's not going to be gagged like an animal." He glared at the man working on the gag again and the man was silent.

"He's insulted every time I ask him for a little piss. This boy is full of pride Colonel." Dr. Crisnoph watching his fingers argue through the twine. "Perhaps he wouldn't want the men to hear him screaming?" The man asked cocking an eyebrow. Their Doctor was tall and thin much like the boy with a sharp prominent nose and long eyes. The man reminded him of a bird, and once had cocked his head so similarly he shivered.

"He'll be fine." He answered undoing the back before coaxing the wood from Ed's mouth.

"Aaa." The boy pant as he pulled it back slowly. The front was covered with spit and a little blood and Ed cringed when he took it. Alongside the boy's mouth at either end it was beat red and sore from the wood. "Cuuur...neeel." Ed gasped licking his lips delicately before grimacing at the taste and he swallowed.

"Edward Elric." The doctor spoke leaning about to the boy's face where both eyes were tightly closed. "You have eleven long lacerations on your back. I am going to bandage them and you are to hold yourself steady." The man ordered and Alphonse came back walking carefully with a fullbowl of water. The man took a fat cloth and soaked it before bringing it to Ed's back and the boy arched.

"Aa-AAA!" Ed yelled jerking. Every muscle locked up as the man ran the water over the hot wounds.

"He's going to need new linens after this." The man deduct watching the pink water drizzle off the boy's sides. "He bled a lot."

"Ni-san bleeds easy." Alphonse whispered watching this before startling when Ed cried again to a new batch of water. Dr. Crisnoph was trying to wash the sand off the boy's skin and carefully from his wounds. "Ni-san you're going to be ok." Alphonse hushed leaning down to Ed's sweating face and he moved from his spot and stood again.

"Take good care of him." He ordered to the doctor.

"You're leaving sir?" Alphonse asked looking up surprised.

"I am a colonel. I must attend to all my men." He answered firmly.

He left the tent in time to catch the blast. It started at the back of the town and rippled upward stopping twenty feet behind the barricade and stage the villagers had created. It blew his hat off, took his hair from his roots, and he covered his eyes to save them from the dust. It was not a big bomb, but many small ones. Timed and fast, destroying the front portion of the city and blowing up about the soldiers who had stormed inside it. From the back of his mind, and corner of his ear he heard Alphonse yelling at Ed to lay still as the boy called toward the city.

Edward Elric, the failed negotiator, state alchemist of the people and Fullmetal to the state had been informed and injured bad enough he couldn't speak to mess with the boy. He learned all of this while protecting himself from debris, and took in the bitterness of it all.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! I just started--this new penname and this is the first story I am posting under it. (more Fullmetal to come!!) However as a new author I have a 4 main penname standards I abide by (they're in my profile if curious) 

_Arrogant Surrender_ is a completed story (I only post completed fics) This story is six chapters long and I will post a chapter every two weeks. Chapter Two: _Watch It All Dissolve Into A Single Second_ will be posted Friday 01/18/08.

Please leave me a review! Let me know what you think of the beginning! I hate to admit it...but I am so nervous!!


	2. Chapter 2:Watch It All Dissolve Into A

Arrogant Surrender

**Chapter Two**

_Watch It All Dissolve Into A Single Second_

- mirage -

"Ni-san's very upset! And Havoc is giving him cigarettes and beer!" Alphonse was furious inside his tent. Pacing and tossing his hands about while he sat slouched in his seat wearing his failure like a pig. "I want you to order him to stop."

"Is your brother smoking?" He asked and Alphonse stopped pacing to nod.

"Yes and drinking too. Shots of something called..."Alphonse trailed unable to recall it.

"Edward is old enough to make up his own mind." He replied simply. "Have you asked him to stop?"

"No I told him too. He's not listening to anyone. And he's not talking to me." Alphonse growled sounding more upset than angry.

"Sir." Hawkeye entered the tent. "Edward's not giving us a statement." She report sounding exhausted. "The doctor has also relinquished his dosages of morphine due to a misunderstanding." He made a face.

"What misunderstanding?" Hawkeye glanced to Alphonse and he turned to the boy as well.

"He spit at the doctor sir." Alphonse admit looking guilty. Like _he_ had done it. He brought a hand to his face and smacked it gently.

"So he's not allowed any morphine, because he spit at the man." He sighed and they were silent. "Has anyone proposed the idea he apologize?" He asked looking up, but Hawkeye was quiet and Alphonse made a face. "Of course, of course we have." He sighed pushing from his desk and heading toward his exit. Hawkeye and Alphonse followed first with their eyes before silently behind him. "Is he still in your tent Alphonse?"

"Yeah." Alphonse picked up his pace to lead and they followed. Since the explosion the ground had dried up with the settling dust, and their tents sagged a bit holding up what had come from the sky. The Elric tent looked sadder however, and Alphonse entered quickly and he and Hawkeye entered next.

Havoc was inside, the man had brought a small card table and placed it between the two cots. The man was mid sentence before looking up at them with a slight grin. "Hey sir." Havoc greet, but his eyes found only Fullmetal. The boy was sitting on his bed slouched into the card table bouncing his knee in only his white cotton boxers. Wrapped about his middle strips were tight stripes of bandages indicating the pain he was in. Fullmetal was rocking slightly, head tipped down right hand shaking where it held a cigarette, but the boy ignored him. "We're going to start some poker." Havoc said working to brighten the mood and Ed peeked up a bit with the words and turned to Hawkeye. She bowed slightly and excused herself with the look, and Alphonse was more alive once she was gone.

"Ni-san." Alphonse sighed walking to the boy and running his hand onto Ed's shoulder. "Come on ni-san." Alphonse sighed but Ed ignored this and slowly brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. Ed's body was scratched up and chiseled from life. His captivity scuffed him, but his own form marked him. Edward had boney knees, ankles and elbows. The boy's hips were prominent, jaw line powerful. Ed was a skeleton of life, and there was no part in which a pencil and paper did not crave. To capture the boy in the most mundane poses was brilliant, and beautiful.

"Havoc would you excuse us." He said walking to the man wanting his seat. Havoc stood and slipped out with a wave to Ed. "You look terrible." He said dryly sitting down across from the boy and gaining of him. Ed's face was tight. Lips thin and curled down, brow pinched, and all about in-between and over his nose and eyes was pink. Eyes filled with tears wanting to fall but never having permission. "Jesus Ed." He grunt on sight of this picking up a playing card and tossing it forward. "How long has he been unmediated?" He asked moving his eyes to Alphonse and the boy thought this over for a minute before sighing.

"Few hours. Maybe four." Alphonse said rubbing Ed's shoulder again.

"I want to talk to him in private." He made his voice firm and Alphonse hesitate before standing up slowly. "I'll be nice." He reassured staring ahead at Ed who had locked eyes on him. He waited until the boy had left and the tent flap closed before sliding his hand to the middle of the table and letting it rest. "I don't think you're morphine strike is helping anything." He said watching Ed's shaking hand. "I want to get you medicated." He said plainly letting his slide over so the tips of his fingers brushed the boy's. Ed didn't respond to this and continued breathing in slow gulps, rocking ahead of him. "I'll speak to the doctor." He said getting to his feet before sitting down alongside the boy. "This isn't good for you." He whispered brushing Ed's hair back behind his ear and laying a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. "You know I like teasing you, but even in this much pain you're no fun." He whispered kissing gently up the boy's temple and by the time he backed up by the boy's ear Ed was starting to cry. "You know that I am here now." He whispered into the cold ear sliding his hand to the boy's. Ed's fingers were chilled, and rough. He took the cigarette away and crushed it. "Ed." He whispered letting the boy turn to him. Ed kept his head ducked with thin blonde strands falling about his face and shoulders in wisps. Nothing but violent sputtered breaths choking from the boy as he cried. Ed's fingers curled into his shoulders and pulled at his clothes. The boy's face pushed into his chest and wet it. "It's alright to be upset about this." He hushed rubbing his hand about the pink bandages. "I am going to close your tent down, I want you to rest. You don't need to see anyone." He whispered rubbing at the boy's skin. Below his hands he felt the shoulders blades, the ligaments about the boy's neck.

"I..." Ed whispered into him, choked and muffed.

"I am going to order morphine for you." He reassured moving to stand before freezing when Ed clamped down getting louder. "Edward, pull yourself together."

"...Was blindfolded." Ed choked into him. He nod bringing his hand to the boy's hair and running the strands which were tangled, and overlapped but not knotted. "The doc..." Ed huffed, voice nothing but breath as he cried. "Tried to put his finger..."

"Ed." He gave the boy's shoulders a jerk.

"..up my ass." Ed choked, and he silenced. Ed pushed his face from side to side in his chest before upward as though to look at him. "Afraid-I was afraid of what...of what he'd FIIINNNDD." Ed cried, The boy's voice came with the last word. A sob into his chest to muffle it.

"What the hell are you talking about." He sneered shaking the boy, but his fingers had tightened. His jaw had locked, when he felt it swell inside him. _Anger._

"I neeever saaw the faaace." Ed continued. "He did it...from behind." He fixed his eyes on the tent over the boy's heaving shoulders and let Ed cry. His knuckles white fisting Ed's shoulders. His teeth on top one another, biting. "Over...and over...and over...and OOOOVVVEEER!" Ed screamed and the heat and vibration from the boy's voice blast into his chest. The sound scared him, and Alphonse burst in from outside

"What happened!?" Alphonse was horrified at the sight of Ed doubled into him crying.

"Get the doctor. On my orders!"

"Ni-san." Alphonse came forward.

"NOW!" He barked and the boy backed up and disappeared. He turned back to Ed pushing the boy up. "Listen to me." He ordered. "Listen!" He snapped shaking Ed and rocking the boy's head about. "We'll deal with that. We'll deal with that later." He reassured holding Ed's wet eyes. "We'll deal with it later. Don't think about it now." He whispered pushing his face to the boy's. "What does this change?" He asked quietly. "Are you hurt by it?" He asked and Ed's face buckled before wiping at the drool on his face. "Are you injured?" He repeat firmly.

"Fuck him-I-I-am not showing him any-anything!" Ed snarled, his anger bringing strength surging back.

"I am just asking. I am not saying-"

"_Bullshit_." Ed cut him off glaring. His words were becoming lies. If the boy was injured he'd force the doctor on him. Ed knew it.

"I'd rather have you naked and spread, than bleeding and covered." He spoke with strength.

"I'll punch him in the face. I'll-I'll kill him if he touches me." Ed seethed, getting bigger in his arms and sitting up. "If he lays one hand on me." Ed was wild. "If he-if he does anything!" Ed yelled and Alphonse tore back in out of breath and wrapped Ed in his arms.

"How did you get him to speak?" Alphonse asked pressing his face into Ed's and hugging the boy tight. "Ni-san relax." Alphonse hushed rocking the boy as he stood just in time. The doctor came in with his bag looking angry before reducing that anger to irritation on sight of him.

"I have a bone to pick with this boy." The doctor informed him motioning to Ed with his medical bag.

"Give him something for the pain." He ordered firmly and the man's face tightened.

"This soldier-" The man began before stumbling when he snatched the man's coat sleeve and stomped outside of the tent. "Colonel Roy Mustang, this soldier refuses to listen to my orders. He refuses his reinstatement exam, and he's the most ill mannered soldier on this base."

"He is a soldier am I correct?" He asked and the man's face faltered when he ignored all else. "Then treat him as I order, as the commanding officer on this base. Now administer something for his pain. I cannot talk to him in the state he is in." He ordered dropping the man's sleeve with a shove toward the tent. The doctor shook him off and entered quickly depositing his medical bag on the table. Ed looked up with this and glared at the man as he filled a needle.

"You should thank the colonel for being such a generous man." The doctor snort jabbing Ed's arm roughly with a smug grin. "Or else you wouldn't be getting this." Fullmetal snort.

"Just do your job." Ed spoke staring ahead. "And then get out of my tent." Fullmetal add and the man seethed quietly pulling the needle back and turning to him. He gave a brief nod and the man yanked his bag from the table and stormed out.

"Ni-an you didn't have to be so rude." Alphonse scold quietly.

"He's an asshole Aru." Ed grumbled laying a hand over his arm before turning to him. Ed's mouth was quiet, but his eye spoke volumes. An apology for the behavior.

"No." He said turning for the tent door. "I don't think less of you." He spoke stepping out. Ed was left alone inside being coaxed into bed by his brother who wanted desperately for some peace to come to the elder, if only while in sleep.

* * *

"Mr. Elric has made his position very clear to me." Dr. Crisnoph said sitting at his medical desk now free of blood. "He isn't to be examined, and anything I suspect him being victim of, I am to forget." The man explained. "This was explained to me quite colorfully." 

"I am his commanding officer." He said simply.

"His words were persuasive. As of right now he need only to recover from the wounds endured from the whip." He sat before the man's desk quiet. Giving both of them a moment to think about this before bringing a finger to his nose and brushing at it.

"To a man of intelligence, I don't feel I need to assert my authority to you." He said. "To remind you it's within my power to employ you, or dismiss you immediately. I can have a replacement in 17 hours." Dr. Crisopoh soured with these words but remained silent. "His threats couldn't have been worse than that? Putting aside the fact they're all bluffs anyway." He smiled and the man grunt shifting in his chair.

"While bandaging him I noticed some severe bruising behind his left knee. Five select indents, ones mimicking the strong grip of a hand. I began investigating that and was led up his thigh. He didn't take notice at first, due to the blood loss and severe pain. I found greater bruising on his buttocks and upon inspection of his anus the outer skin and muscles were sore. I didn't get much farther with my inquiry because he came to and promptly demand I...cease." The man explained and he was quiet.

"What do these injuries mean to you?" He asked and he watched the man consider lying before answering honestly.

"Either a bowel dysfunction, quite common after hostage situations. A victim's stress level can cause irregular bowels, or diarrhea which can sore the skin. There's the possibility of an illness caused by poor water, or poor food which can result in bathroom habits being disrupted, but the possibility of sexual abuse is also present. I can neither confirm, nor deny this however, due to the fact my examinations would have required further advances which were prohibited."

"If you were to continue with your exam, what would your advances entail?"

"Are you saying I will be permitted to?" Dr. Crisnoph asked sounding excited. The vendetta between Fullmetal and their physician was a long lived vendetta.

"I am asking." He clarified and the man looked disappointed.

"I'd need to take a better look at his anus, proof of abuse will be present inside, and not outside as is the common misconception. For men as old as Edward he won't give us the common signs of those younger, but damage will be hidden and only visible to the trained eye." The man informed sounding pleased.

"A further inspection, is that something you can personally account for, or is this more elaborate? Containing instruments and such?" He asked and Dr. Crisnoph sighed contemplating this.

"I am afraid it's a bit of both Colonel." The man informed. "The man to form the hypothesis, and the instruments to prove it." He rose from his chair. He'd heard enough. He did not dismiss or depart himself, but simply walked out.

* * *

"I hope you're proud of yourself." He scold the boy, but Fullmetal didn't even crack an eye. "You're refusal of your reinstatement exam will be highlighted. You won't be able to ignore it for long." He spoke but the boy didn't move. "As your commanding officer you know what type of position that puts me in." He continued watching the boy, but Ed only shift a bit rippling the water. 

Ed was relaxing within his tent. He'd closed it down and authorized an extension since it was better for Ed's wounds to have fresh air, and the boy was cold unclothed. A fire had been built and the boy was submerged in their four foot portable basin bathing. Ed was sprawled out with his feet pressed against the far side so only his toes poked over the side. Ed looked calmer resting in the warm water, head tilt back lazily on the rim with his hair damp and pulled up behind the bangs. Ed used those to hide, and they hung about the boy's eyes in fat clumps and single strands. The boy's knees protrude from the water casually, allowing him to trace down the boy's thigh and see all he had. Ed wasn't modest when he didn't have to be, and had explained his life as a series of dressing and undressing. At one time without automail, and then thereafter, with. Now the boy didn't care he was in the room, and when he entered cracked an eye and then ignored him as he sat talking.

"Edward." He scold the boy's name to the stubborn silence and Ed made a face. A deep grimace of disgust which curled his lips.

"He's a dick." Ed spit bluntly.

"He's our only doctor." He correct.

"He can _suck_...my _balls_." Ed emphasized before chuckling at his own joke and sinking down so the water line crept over his mouth.

"What if you let me." He suggest, but Ed's eyes flicked open and stared at him. "All I need to do is say you were reinstated correctly. They will never bat an eye." He offered. "He could tell me what to do."

"No one is doing it." Ed answered rising up enough to speak, and the boy was frowning above the water.

"You have nothing to hide from me. I've done it before."

"You're not doing it now." Ed retort and he was silent. Ed's eyes held power and were waiting on him, questioning to see if he'd force the issue harder than he had. He could tell Ed's fight was weakened, and even the boy knew if he was set on it, it would happen. He was presented now with a choice as to whether or not he'd let Ed have the win.

"So now it's come down to this stubborn pride." He sighed running his hand over his face and

Ed said nothing. "The fact you contradicted him, and you'd be proving him right if subjected." He moaned leaning back in his chair and chewing on this. Losing fights like this, especially to a man like Dr. Crisnoph would crush Ed hard, and the man would rub it in his face. "I'll slip your file through. When our audit happens this spring they'll catch it." He said sitting up slowly, but Ed looked more relieved and sat up with him so the water trickled from the boy's upper half. "Then you'll be required to complete you're exam."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Ed replied and he nod watching the boy get up. Ed stood abruptly looking for his towel naked and dripping in the basin of water. Ed's body was chiseled and sketched with a ball point pen. Deep lines for muscle, and harder ones defining his thin and scrawny bones. With a petite chest, and thinner stomach the boy wound down to two chicken legs after only passing a thin and limp penis. "I am off the hook with the doc than?" Ed asked stepping out of the water and walking toward his cot giving him a first class view of the boy's flat ass. Ed found his towel there and wrapped it around his waist before moving to the fire still dripping.

"Do you think…it was more than one individual?" He asked and Ed tightened where he stood. The boy's face showed no change staring into the fire, but he saw all the muscles lock up.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ed mumbled softly. "I was in a mental state of distress." Ed confessed. "You were the only one there." Ed said turning to him and he was quiet. "I am thankful it wasn't Alphonse. I...don't want him to think of me like that." Ed smiled before grimacing and turning back to the fire drawing his hands up his arms coiling together. "Bent over and weak." Ed hissed and he was instantly on his feet.

"We're clearing through the city now. The blast took a lot." He said walking up to the boy and sliding his hand up the soft neck to cup his face. "I want you on my team when we sweep it."

"You want me to go back inside?" Ed made a face before laying a hand over his.

"Better you return to a place that scares you, and become tougher because of it." He removed his hand and turned for the door. "Get dressed because we're moving out." He ordered and Ed was quiet watching him go.

"Colonel." Ed called to him when he opened the flap. "You said before...you don't think less of me." Ed spoke, and he heard the boy's voice shaking. "Did you mean it?" Ed whispered.

"What have I told you." He scold turning sharp eyes to the boy. Ed tore his away instantly irritated.

"That you always say what you mean." Ed snapped. "But then you _lie to me_." Ed's eyes returned

angry.

"I never lie." He correct. "I say one thing, and you hear another." He stepped out and left Ed digesting his words. Edward Elric was a fine man, and a brave boy, but to all those categories of life to which the boy struggled, he had not yet grown up entirely. Despite his best and proudest attempts, and loudest convictions.

* * *

They arranged to sweep the city, three sets of thirty, running down the middle street, one moving forward with that on either side to ramify outward. It was a tactical maneuver and he would be in the front middle group of thirty. "Men you know the drill!" He called standing in place and watching them align with Havoc and Hawkeye issuing directions on either side of him. They were armed as soldiers, those who were alchemist mingled in and armed as soldiers. The lack of alchemy is what made this trip so special. The military did not want its name soiled by adapting long ago exaggerated tales of its ability, and more so its desires to quickly squash public outcry, and uprising using a tactic no force could stand against. It was said by many, that it was unfair. The military was bullying the people. On the battle field, they paid the price for containing their best weapons and enduring mud which they did not have to. "Order Alphonse out of my regiment." He sighed running over the soldiers and catching the two brothers together. 

"Sir?" Hawkeye turned to him moving along side and following his gaze. Edward and Alphonse were side by side and waiting with the rest of the men. "Separate them? How about we order Edward back to camp. He's recovering." She suggest.

"I want Edward on this mission. I want Fullmetal in my regiment. Order Alphonse out." He correct and she didn't contradict him again. She raised her arm and moved forward.

"Right Flank! Further to the side! Alphonse Elric! Move to the right flank!" She yelled and he saw Alphonse snap up alarmed and Ed's eyes found him and hit like knives.

"Permission to-" Alphonse began at once.

"To the right flank!" Hawkeye interrupt and he saw the boy speak quickly to Ed before moving and he turned to face front. They entered the town then, the uprising had ceased and the remaining citizens had surrendered. Those who were alive were now scared. They believed trying to bomb soldiers should enrage them enough to use alchemy. This would be breaking protocol however. A protocol the citizens never knew existed. They believed their restraint was goodwill, and after the murderous intent no goodwill should be left.

Truth be told there wasn't much. He watched his men handle the villagers roughly when discovered. Men received the butts of guns, and harsh swears, women were ignored with a sort of disgust. He watched his ground troops infiltrate about him, dissecting buildings one after another, with his alchemists watching lazily, and joining only when interested. Edward was one of these soldiers, hands in his pockets watching the people emerge from the debris. The boy's face saturated with contempt for the suffering villagers after undergoing his capture, and public humiliation. At one point he saw the boy help a child, but Ed turned his hands and face from any man or woman in need and spit at the first one to talk to him.

"Perhaps we should have given you a name more reflective of a camel." He chuckled watching Ed wipe his chin turning from the small crowd of villagers.

"I want to leave." Ed snapped, and he wasn't aware of the hate and brooding disgust Fullmetal was hiding until he spoke. "I want to go. I don't want to be part of this damned operation." Ed hissed walking to him and then pushing past heading to camp.

"You'll stay when ordered. You're a dog trained to sit." He snapped firmly stopping the boy in his tracks. "Don't forget that." He said turning to Ed, but the boy sighed down to the ground balling his hands into fists and breathing. "You will not practice alchemy here." He ordered watching the boy's hands fidget, Ed was stressed and wanted an outlet. "Move ahead over there.

Help those men move that debris." He ordered pointing to the collapsed Inn which had its upper wall slide down to block the bottom entrance. Ed turned to it disgusted, but with one glance of his pointing hand stalked to the men. Moving heavy items would be good for the boy, and Ed conversed quickly before joining a group of three struggling to push the large brick chuck from in front of the door.

He stood center road perfectly safe with the buildings being infiltrated on either side, before there were shots far to the left and buried in the city. "Shots sir!" Hawkeye called emerging from a building and pointing. They were all looking toward the sound, and there was an active shoot out opening up. "They must still have some resisting." Hawkeye supplied before watching the flare raise to the sky with the rest of them. A long bright light being shot up, before exploding to a soft blue color. "Havoc's regiment." She supplied.

"Answer."

"Raise a flare!" Hawkeye called lifting her arm and in a second they shot up a red to answer the call and locate themselves. "MOVE FORWARD!" She gave the command pointing toward the left before turning to him. He hadn't issued that order and she looked startled, but he was only smiling. She read his mind now. He no longer had to communicate.

"Men ready your weapons! Remember the cease fire and alchemic protocol we're operating under!" He ordered stalking ahead with her, and he watched his men draw out their rifles and cock them. Fullmetal among them. The boy cocked the gun like a pro, but they knew the boy's aim was terrible. Ed could hit anything with any form of alchemy, but raise a gun and he were more likely to shoot himself than any type of target. "IF YOU MUST, AIM TO MAIM! THERE IS TO BE NO KILLING BY ORDER OF CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS" He command waving for his troops to move. They did sweeping forward into the buildings and allies as they broke into a run. Soon enough the four way intersection to the left of the city was visible. Shots were in motion from all three corners, two taken by the villagers, and one by Havoc's regiment. The buildings about them were crumbling and brittle from the flames, now flaking off with the misfired bullets and popping more smoke into the air.

"Set up support fire." He ordered to Hawkeye.

"SET UP SUPPORT FIRE!" She announced and his men filed in front of him. The Soldiers dropped to their knees with more standing behind. They opened fire at the surrounding buildings, and surrounding ground to scare the villagers backward. His alchemists lingered, like older children having to wait until the younger have had their fill. There was a small collective behind him, Fullmetal among them watching calmly, waiting to see if they'd be given a chance to fight.

There was a sudden explosion on the second enemy street, Havoc had apparently launched a tactic to take them out from behind. Due to the villager reinforcements who had shown and completely taken over the Western side of the roads, this had not gone well. The men within the surprise ambush were cornered, and the shooting was happing from both in front and behind enemy lines. However, the ammunition provided by those who had snuck behind would not last long. "That was a poor decision." He sighed watching the fire with Hawkeye.

"He couldn't have known the resistance would have more in hiding." Hawkeye offered.

"But he should have anticipated it." He scold and she was silent. He knew she thought he was being too harsh, but he had trained the man better. Taught Havoc to think ahead, this was a botch decision which shouldn't have been made.

"Sir." Falmon ran up to them and stopped to salute. "Havoc asked me to report. A small infantry division was sent to ambush the-" Falmon stopped when he held up his hand.

"What is the damage?" He asked calmly.

"We're not going to be able to get them out. Too much of the resistance was still intact sir." Falmon report and he frowned.

"Want us to make a move sir?" One of the alchemist called but Hawkeye held her hand up to silence them.

"They should have known better anyway." Ed second irritably and he bit his tongue. Now was not the time to head into a screaming match with the boy.

"How many?" He asked.

"Four soldiers and two alchemists." Falmon report and he growled audibly.

"Havoc was not under orders to send State Alchemists anywhere." He scowled.

"They volunteered sir."

"Can the rest of us go back to base then!?" Ed yelled.

"Edward." Hawkeye turned and gave the boy a look causing some irritated mumbles.

"We are going to move our flanks forward and corner them. We'll squeeze our men out of them if we have to. I am not losing anymore in this ridiculous crusade." He scoffed extending an arm and taking the rifle that was placed into it. "I want to return to base tonight, with everyone I left with." He ordered and Falmon gave a nod before pinching his lips. "What is it?" He note the reluctance. The man wasn't forwarding all information. "Spit it out." He ordered firmly and Falmon nod before stepping up to him.

"Alphonse Elric was one of the men to volunteer." Falmon spoke and Hawkeye gasp before turning with him to the crowd behind them looking for Edward. The boy was nowhere to be seen, and so most likely had not heard.

"He is not to be informed." He ordered sweeping his waiting men with his eyes looking for that angry hateful expression and golden hair. Hawkeye started agreeing before her voice was cut off with a great explosion.

Up ahead of them, Ed appeared before the smoke with a hand resting on the wall source of his transmutation. It ran from his feat into the Western part of town collapsing the ground beneath the enemy's barricade violently. With this development Havoc's men had run forward firing, and were quickly claiming ground. He saw his plan to corner the enemy coming into play as Fullmetal brought his hands together in another clap, and he realized at this moment he was running for the boy. Full speed as fast as he could go and Ed was bending down to touch the ground as if in slow motion. He saw the boy's bangs slide forward, his gloves reaching toward the soil, his figure shrinking lower before he threw himself at the boy, and seconds before Edward's palms met his momentum threw them violently into a heap. _Alchemy was not to be used in this operation._

"Colonel!?" Ed cried coughing on his back.

"I gave you an order!" He yelled climbing to his feet just as quick as Fullmetal. "There is to be no alchemy in this mission!" He snapped stomping to the boy and grabbing the lapels of his jacket. "Do not force me to punish your disobedience. I can't hide you with the Brigadier here Edward."

"Get off me." Ed growled tossing his face aside and shoving his hands away. "I won't let them have him. Or do what they will to him!" Ed cried and the boy was running toward the cross fire violently.

"SIR!?" Hawkeye cried running to him alarmed.

"Stop him." He ordered and she pulled her pistol and aimed.

"My bullet would ricochet too close to us!" She yelled aiming for automail and he growled.

"I AM TAKING DOWN THE LEFT SIDE!" Ed yelled raising an arm to Havoc's men, and the foot soldiers, and the alchemists did not care orders were being disobeyed while in the heat of battle. They were the men on the front lines. They were the ones being shot at. Edward was an acting hero running astray. To the alchemists he was the one who dared use his talents when all others were suppressed, and to the soldiers he was the one who would stop the bullets. Bring them a victory.

"If we have one casualty..." Hawkeye trailed there and he nod yanking her pistol from her and aiming it at Ed's shoulder before to his leg. The back of his knee. The top of his thigh. Back to the arm. The wrist. He wanted to disable the hand.

"Damn him." He growled firing but Ed moved too quickly and clapped missing the bullet by a second. He dropped the gun and start for the boy. Edward made his transmutation, and sent a tremor from his body into the West side, and second street of enemy resistance. This destroyed the ground, and the building to their right began collapsing. "What do you think you're doing!?" He yelled grabbing the boy's wrist and hair and yanking him to his feet.

"ALPHONSE!" Edward screamed oblivious to him when sight of the cornered flank Havoc had sent became visible. "I'll get him out!" Ed cried launching forward but he held the boy still as his men ran by him and into the chaos with Hawkeye leading them. "STOP! Let me go! Let me GET TO HIM!" Ed was wild in his arms, kicking and struggling. The boy was strong and hard to handle so he kicked in the back of his knee and forced him down. "COLONEL!" Ed cried outraged when he pushed the boy's face into the dirt and held him. "BREDA! GET MY BROTHER!" Ed screamed when a familiar face ran by. "TELL HAVOC! PLEASE!" Ed begged where he was on his knees, face panting into the soil. "You're so cruel to me." Ed muttered into the sand lying still unable to break this hold.

"You have no idea what you're doing." He hissed eyes up into the mess, and Hawkeye was firing rapidly placing bullets where they needed to be like firecrackers. _No one was to be hit._ "If we have one casualty..." He trailed. "You have no idea what the orders are." He growled.

"To save him." Ed whispered and he looked down to the boy. Edward's face was covered in sand with eyes half open unable to move. "I'd disobey everything." Ed muttered and he was quiet. "I won't let them hurt him." Ed muttered and those golden eyes slid to him quietly. "Like they did me." Ed confessed and he gasp. Suddenly, it all made sense.

* * *

Well here's Chapter Two everyone! I hope you liked it! Thank you SO much for reading!! Please take a quick sec, and leave me a review! It takes so long to make fiction. 

_Chapter Three:: One Desire Sacrifice_ will be posted (I've redesigned posting for this story)

next Friday 01/25/07

Sorry everyone! I thought this story was about my average length, but actually it's much shorter. Usually my chapters are like 20 pages, and these are more like ten. That said, I apologize and will post every week, every Friday…like a tv show I guess. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: One Desire Sacrifice

Arrogant Surrender

**Chapter Three**

_One Desire Sacrifice_

- mirage -

"Am I to believe you actually lost control of your own men?" The Brigadier sneered glaring daggers at him. "This is so ridiculously petty Mustang. You know what this mission means for us. For the state. _On the battlefield without control_. Why bother sending a colonel up here!?" The man yelled throwing a hand at him, gesturing at his title and badge where he stood before the man's desk.

"Why bother sending a Brigadier." Ed muttered standing stiffly a foot behind him to the right, but the man heard. The Brigadier's face became hot and the man was on his feet instantly.

"And _you_." The man sneered skirting his desk to Fullmetal who stood tall. "What do you have to say for yourself Elric? That was some performance you pulled out there." The man grunt stopping before the boy like a beast before its prey. The man's chest came out like a rooster, the eyes set back and firmly glaring down. "You better pray the reports come in and pull you out of this hole you've dug." The man snarled. "And even if, _if_ you're lucky enough that it does, you'll still have me to deal with." The man chuckled in his throat. "Mustang may feel his glare is enough, but I don't." The Brigadier turned his back to Ed. "I'll see you later to discuss him."

"Shall I wait in my kennel?" Ed sneered but moments after the boy's words the Brigadier slapped the boy's face so hard he thought the skin would split.

"You are in the presence of two superior officers Elric." The Brigadier informed quietly watching the boy hiss in his breath face whirled to the side growing fat. "Remember your place." The man spit before moving back to his desk. He gave a bow with this and left, heading past Fullmetal who was still composing himself and out into the mud. It was no secret the three of them were in the man's tent for the aftermath of Ed's performance. Appropriately a collection of soldiers were lingering about trying to act inconspicuous. He sent dark eyes to all of them, sweeping their faces for anyone he wanted before heading to his tent. He wanted those reports as bad as the Brigadier. He wanted to make sure it said casualties zero, so he could help save the boy, instead of burry him.

As he was informed the tremor Ed sent out caused too much destruction to accurately compile a report until tomorrow afternoon. Since their infiltration had happened late in the day, the night black out made it impossible to continue clean up and accounting until sun up. Hawkeye informed him she'd do what she could, and he authorized her to lead in his absence. He felt confident he'd know what they were dealing with if not an hour, than at least minutes before the Brigadier. In retrospect that was ridiculous, but at least he'd know first and could help come up with something if the outcome was poor. This was to be the mission the state could use in their reports. Their combative approach toward the argument alchemists were the secret weapon used as a trump card. They were going to stay state alchemists weren't always used. They were going to say they weren't even used when necessary on the battle field. They were going to make a statement by taking and clearing this town without the use of alchemy, while holding state alchemists on the field, and within missions to prove a point. They could not have alchemy used, and could not have casualties from it. Edwards small act of defiance, was going to tickle even the highest of the high, and bring that boy an iron fist that would do more than slap him.

When night fell, and dinner was eaten he retreat to his tent to regroup and think. Alone at his desk with the flap open to the small fire he had out front a shadow slid in and replaced itself with Edward. The boy stood silently at his threshold adorned in military pants and a cotton shirt. "You-" He stopped dead when two soldiers followed the boy and stood along side of him. They didn't speak to him, and Edward didn't acknowledge them, but he noticed the weapons in their hands and the way they felt appropriate standing behind the boy. "Dismissed." He spoke holding a hand up, and they nod before backing out allowing Ed to grimace the way the boy wanted to in their presence. "So." He began linking his hands below his chin. "He put men on you." He state the obvious and Ed made that grimace a bitter grin for him. "Smart."

"A nuisance." Ed snapped heading in and sinking into his bed exhausted. He stood examining the boy. Ed had not changed his pants and so they were still sandy, the boots dirty. The boy had however changed his shirt, and now wore a light fitted cotton. It was white, only a few buttons, and Ed left the top three buttons open. "There is still no news on my brother." Ed confessed to the ground rubbing at his face. "None."

"Worrying will do you no good." He said and Ed snort. As if there were another choice, or a choice to begin with. Silently he walked to the tent flap and pulled the tie so it closed.

"He volunteered for Havoc's mission." Ed grumbled to himself. "Idiot." The boy add under his breath. "Wants to be a soldier." Ed said looking up, laughing these words out as though it were a joke. "Should be an alchemist." Ed muttered looking up as he came to a stop in front of him with a wet cloth.

"You're cheek." He drew his thumb over the red puff of skin before laying the cloth against it.

"I wasn't expecting a slap." Ed admit quietly. "I felt embarrassed." He smiled staring into golden eyes while holding the cloth to the soft face. "Like a girl." Ed elaborate and he bent down slowly and laid a chaste kiss on the boy's mouth.

"I am glad it was a slap." Standing he coax Ed to lay in hopes to calm him. "How is your back?"

"Painful."

"Do you have sufficient medication?"

"Sorta."

"What do you need?" He asked studying Ed's expression but the boy was silent staring up at him. "Morphine?" He asked. "600, 200 milligrams?" He asked and Ed blinked slowly before raising his hand up and laying it over his.

"You." Ed whispered, and he was silent. Together they were silent and time slipped by before Ed cracked a smile. "I need a bath too." Ed chuckled as though that were funny and he rose back to his feet and turned to his tub. His personal tent was rather large for their surroundings and he was able to have his bed on the left, desk in the middle, and his tub, and washstand permanently on the right.

"I'll get warm water." He said turning to the boy. "You stay put." He ordered pointing firmly and Ed gave him a sly grin and watched him leave. Two buckets of warm water would be sufficient. He add them to the partially filled tub and start the small flame beneath the metal bottom. Ed was topless and opening his pants by this point.

"How long have the men been on you?" He asked watching the boy bend over and push his pants to his ankles. The military briefs the boy was granted did justice in the front, but the back contested to the flat nothing that was Edward Elric's butt.

"Since the slap."

"Are they nosy?" He asked.

"Lazy." Ed sighed heading to him in his briefs and dipping a hand in. "I made friends, so they're tolerable. Really I planned on getting them drunk and slipping out to find Alphonse tonight." Ed spoke into the water running his hand from side to side in the dark metal basin before looking up at his quiet expression. "Now I am here with you." Ed whispered and he grunt.

"I'll do your back." He said pulling off his dress shirt as Ed climbed in. The boy feigned modesty completely and tossed the briefs toward his heap of clothes before swinging a leg over and sinking in. The basin was small and Ed stretched out aware the space would not last. The moisture could already be felt growing in his tent and adding a sultry feel to the orange glow leaking in from outside flames. The room was given a tea color of heat as the fire was dilute the burlap color into the air.

"Tomorrow we'll begin what we started." He said climbing into the tub to face the boy and his own modesty was slight with Ed. Edward's personal comfort level was high and touched every scar, piece of metal and private tissue. Combined with the familiarity between them, he sat down facing the boy. To make room Ed kept his knees up, arms resting on either side of him on the tub walls.

"With daylight?"

"Of course." He answered pulling a washcloth in and tossing one to the boy. "He'll be top priority." He informed washing down his arms as Ed scrubbed his chest. "I've already told Hawkeye, and Alphonse is liked among the soldiers." Ed continued washing in deep thought through his words. "For the night, lets see if we can think of something else."

"I felt restless in my tent." Ed informed washing his legs with long rubs. "With his empty mattress and, I couldn't stand to think..." Ed trailed and he was silent. There were sensitive subjects this event was ever so gently brushing about. "What will happen to me...what are the con...what is weighing on this mission?" Ed asked looking up. He was paying close attention because the boy's reconstruction was out of character. Edward was a precise person, and knew at all times what he wanted, and what he wished to say.

"Are you indecisive about something?" Fully scrubbed he let his washcloth sink to the bottom before scooting to the boy. "Something you want to tell me?" He asked and Ed was silent. "Or need to talk about?" He encouraged, but Ed pierced his lips before looking away.

"I want to fuck tonight." Ed whispered staring at the flickering tent flap. He was surprised. "I want...you to do something while you do it."

"Alright." He replied after a moment sliding his hand onto the boy's, but Ed left his slack and failed to respond. "What?" He asked watching Ed shift a bit before his eyes came to the water and stared down at himself.

"Hold me." Ed confessed before looking up at his silence.

"Of course." He answered feeling relief. He hate to admit it, but the hesitant way in which Ed was communicating made him nervous. Head on he could take anything, but manipulation was a scary game.

"Hold me down." Ed elaborate. "I won't struggle. But I want you to hold me anyway." Ed said. "As if I were going to." Ed informed and he sat back unable to keep the frown of confusion from his face. The feeling of reluctance, this request was abnormal, and considering Edward's prior injuries... "And cover my mouth." Ed add slowly, as though the boy were just waiting to see how he'd stomach the building situation.

"Hm." He grunt bringing his hand to his mouth and tracing his lips shaking his head slowly. This was disturbing, he didn't want to. Something was wrong, and the way Ed was staring at him, waiting for the response so eagerly, equally disturbing. "Should I whip you while I am at it too?" He asked bitterly, but Ed's eyes flared.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ed demand leaning forward angry. The boy's eyes were glaring daggers before getting to his feet. "That's a shitty thing to say to me, you can be such a cold hearted ass hole." Ed scowled getting out and he watched the boy move. A mad skinny little naked blonde.

"You don't think what you just asked me is weird?"

"What?" Ed snapped tugging his briefs up before turning to him.

"_Weird_? You don't think it's _weird_?" He asked watching the boy walk to his bed and lay down.

"If you've got someone else to lay then by all means." Ed muttered resting in his bed gesturing to the door. "Go see what they want you to do." Ed add bitterly and he climbed out dripping and reached for his towel.

"I don't understand why you don't dry off sometimes." He growled looking at the glistening boy dampening his sheets.

"I'll dry fine." Ed snapped mad. "Don't change the subject." Ed add eyeing him as he walked over ruffling his hair. "Because of my injury make sure you get cock happy when I am on my stomach." Ed continued irritably. His advance even while slow seemed to make the boy uncomfortable. Ed was scrawny where he lay staring up, before simultaneously he climbed on and Ed reached up and their lips met hard. They were frenching quickly and Ed opened his legs and he fit between. He blanketed the boy with himself and held Ed to him loving what he could touch. Rubbing his hands down the boy's skin and into his hair. Ed was hanging on tight and grabbing at him hungrily before arching his hips up. "I don't want foreplay." Ed pant when they pulled apart.

"What?" He huffed. Ed seemed to be enjoying it, but cut it short. He could feel the boy wanted it. He wanted it, but Ed was ending it.

"I just want to do it." Ed explained and he made a face. "Please." Ed add quietly and the guarded way in which the boy used this word place sincerity to the request. It made the situation heavy and stressful.

"Ed" He did not feel comfortable.

"Then do what I asked, like this." Ed cut him off speaking quietly. The boy ran a hand down his face trying to comfort him before anger returned. "But before you go all colon cowboy remember..." Ed frowned bringing a finger to his face. "Stomach." Ed ordered and he nod easing up a bit and looking down at the boy. Ed seemed willing but it was odd to hold the boy down. An odd request, an odd act, and he felt out of sorts considering, never mind complying and going through with it.

"Why do you want to do this?" He asked kneeling over the boy and Ed was silent before rolling over slowly.

"Will you do this for me?" Ed whispered resting on his pillow staring at the tub. "It's important to me Roy." He crouched down and smelled the boy's hair before sliding a hand up the soft back and into his neck. "No." Ed muttered shaking his hand off.

"You just want to fuck?" He asked sitting back up. "Nothing? No affection?" He asked irritated.

"Yes." Ed answered reaching down and getting his briefs off. "For tonight. I just want to do it, and you need to hold me and cover my mouth. Ok?" Ed asked naked now and resting on his side to look up at him. "It's important to me. Please. Just this once." Ed asked seriously before cracking a smile. "I'll make it up to you somehow. Suck your balls or something." Ed chuckled rolling back to his stomach and he sighed with the damp bandages staring at him. Gently he laid his hands on Ed's damp shoulders trying to shake the butterflies away. "It's ok." Ed whispered smiling softly, and the boy's voice made it better. The smile made him feel as if he could, and he slid his hand further and covered the boy's mouth. Ed complied with him and helped raise to his knees. When he hesitate then the boy gave the palm over his mouth a kiss and he pulled the boy's automail up and rest it on his lower back before adding his flesh hand.

Ed was silent when he began lubing the boy, gently as always. With his hand resting on Ed's lower back he used enough oil the boy's ass glistened in the light before oiling himself and bringing them together. He angled enough his tip sat in the boy before reaching to his hands and holding them tight. "If this is not ok. Tell me now." He whispered kneeling behind Ed and hanging on to his arms, covering his mouth. "Ed. Don't you dare help me make a mistake." He hissed but Ed was silent, and after a minute he yanked the arms back and thrust in. Ed grunt with the rough entrance, but as the boy said he didn't struggle. It was the most one sided sex they'd ever had, and Ed lay where he was held as he pumped. It was easy for him to get in deep and just get lost in the sensation without the boy participating. In a way, this was no better than a hand job and after a minute he forgot his present self with the boy, and felt only his dick before he came. Then his eyes opened and Ed was there again, bent over and secured with his cock deep inside. Catching his breath and staring down he felt the need to apologize. If not for Ed's pride he would have, and after thirty seconds he pulled back and watched the boy shift his legs a bit not wanting to be so exposed any longer. "Should I let go?" He asked gently relaxing his fingers and Ed took his arms and brought his hands to his face. "Jesus Christ Ed." He sneered watching the boy sniffle before wiping at his eyes. "What did I say in the beginning." He hissed getting up and walking to the tub. He cleaned himself and brought the boy a cloth, but Ed was sobbing by his return. "It's ok." He whispered petting the boy's head and climbing in behind him. Some of the cum on Ed's ass smeared back onto him but he took the boy and all his mess in his arms. "Ed, it's ok. You need someone to talk to and we'll get that for you." He whispered stroking the boy's crying shoulder gently.

"I am sorry." Ed whispered barely audible.

"What happened was outside of your control." He hushed wrapping the boy tight in his arms and resting his head on Ed's shoulder. His mouth lay behind the boy's ear and Ed's chest was jumping in his arms. "It doesn't mean you're weak. You could have fought me off." He offered.

"I am sorry." Ed repeat and he was confused.

"What are you sorry...for." He trailed feeling the sting in his arm and Ed rolled over staring him in the eye.

"It won't hurt you." Ed muttered pulling the needle back and he felt his body slip away from his grasp becoming too tired to control. "You'll understand I had to." Ed spoke kissing him gently and he couldn't even conjure up anger. He was nothing. "Don't be mad." Ed sniffled getting up, and suddenly the boy was standing over his bed, still half wet and crying. "I am going to need your help later." Ed spoke bending down to his face. "And you're going to have to remember all the good things I've done to do it." Ed hissed before rushing for his clothes. With his eyes half open, unable to even speak he watched the boy dress quickly and shoot out the back of his tent instead of the front.

When he came to he found the anger he needed alongside the reports he didn't want. Edward had been logged as missing, and he changed the story from sleeping with the boy and drugs, to a blunt swing to the head.

"You've had your head addressed?" The Brigadier asked moving to sit across from him and examine the terrain maps.

"Of course." He answered simply before reaching forward and resting a finger on the small blue triangle upon the map. "I suggest we enter here, and continue sweeping the city forward. We'll find Fullmetal in the process, but I don't want to disrupt anymore of the mission due to one man's demons." He suggest, but the Brigadier only chuckled.

"I've already arranged a collection of men and sent them in after him. As soon as it was reported to me I took action." He pulled his hand back from the triangle slowly. "Mustang." The man cleared his throat and sent an eye to the tent door to verify their isolation. "Why are you soft with Fullmetal?" He was quiet. "Hm? I know you are a stronger colonel then you pretend to be with him?" The man's voice was gruff. Still the same irritated nature and stubborn military power, but now, genuine curiosity.

"Edward was given to me as a boy. I've raised him in the military since he was eleven." He spoke plainly. "Perhaps, it is because I see that younger part of him I hesitate." He confessed before leaning back in his chair and fiddling with the triangle. "But he knows where he belongs." He conclude.

"He also knows it's special treatment." The Brigadier huffed. "Maybe your boy just needs a little discipline." The man snort getting to his feet. "I'll see him brought back here, and then either you or I are going to show him why he does not disobey orders Mustang. He is too young to have so fat a head, and it looks poorly on you, and poorly on our entire division to allow him what you do." The man declared before leaning into the table. "If he jeopardizes this mission, make no mistake I will not hesitate." The man whispered before flicking over the triangle and walking out.

He was left with only the small blue piece of wood a metaphor for this entire mission, and Hawkeye waiting for orders behind him.

"Sir?" She spoke after a minute of silence.

"We're going in." He said picking up the little piece. "Assemble the men. We'll go in as planned and find him first." He ordered sitting it upright.

* * *

They did go in, and like before continued sweeping through the city. He sent in three divisions, organized them as he had prior and kept Hawkeye with him. She was of course his voice of reason, and he felt it now, the instability within himself. The irrational justification which ran about all things that were Edward. It was this irrational which fought off the incinerating heat of anger against the boy, knowing that this, above all else, must be what Edward felt for Alphonse.

A blinding need. A white before the eyes.

Three hours in they were digging their way through the mess of Edward's transmutation. The rocks had jagged corners, and the sand had pooled and blown about making it more inconvenient. The Brigadier's scouts had apparently had the same idea, and cleared part of the path for them, divulging a cavern nook where the remaining portion of the resistance had gathered. Most of the villagers had surrendered as per policy. City rebels were well aware creating military casualties caused only one type of quick response from the remaining power.

So the captured soldiers were held bound, but unharmed in the remaining patch of cavern, dark and dingy. The sand crunching about below black military boots as they infiltrate all of it immobile without the wind.

"They have nowhere to run." Hawkeye informed him as his men set up a barricade of their own. "We've confirmed it, they're cornered." She informed and he nod watching the wall go up in front of him. "This may make them more negotiable."

"Or they'll become cornered animals." He turned tired eyes to her. Climbing in she'd gotten relatively dirty, and the remarkable thing about Hawkeye was the crisp condition of her eyes, and the mascara which never bled. She was the gate of wisdom, a dirty face with untouched gorgeous porcelain eyes. He felt whatever direction she looked would be the right path to take. "You are going to be my trump card." He offered a smile.

"Don't make me remind you." She replied aware of the Elrics and the turmoil they were causing.

"COLONEL!" Edward's voice suddenly sound, echoing into the rocks and the men cocked guns and ducked before recognizing the voice. "How many men have you brought!?" Ed called.

"Fullmetal Get down here now!" He barked and his voice echoed forward masking his location the same way Edward's was hidden from him. "You are out of orders!" He threatened.

"There are thirty by ten, the area is lit poorly, and all of the soldiers are safe! How about we go in and get them!?" Edward's suggestion brought smiles to his men's faces. They wanted nothing more but for this to be a rescue mission. To stop the bad and promote the good. To save their friends and return triumphantly to celebrate with beer and women with long legs and too much eyeshadow. "We could take them!" Ed's voice echoed and he ground his teeth. It was just short of a miracle he'd somehow managed to make it to the boy before the Brigadier.

"If we don't secure him..." Hawkeye trailed and he was silent. He understood the odds. Edward's rampage would be incurable once the boy started. It would release the will of the men destroy the mission, and the Brigadier would come down with all his power and pocketed influence like a god. If he secured Fullmetal now, he could say almost anything.

Swiftly he raised his arm, and waited for all eyes to find him as he chewed over his decision. He could say almost anything, that would be his scapegoat. That was how he'd clear their names and the entire mission. With one movement he brought it down, and the men ran forward like he'd finally let go of their leashes.

Seconds later there was a transmutation which shook the walls and blasted apart the rocks giving them the advantage. "CAREFUL EDWARD!" Hawkeye cried tripping to her knees with the tremor. "He'll bring this down on our heads sir." She warned cocking her gun and getting to her feet.

"He's not that careless." He snapped envisioning his hands about the boy's neck dare he make that mistake. There was open fire now, their ambush had panicked the enemy and it had turned into another battle. Hawkeye left him by ten feet, and he was the sole man framed by the opening of the cavern bleeding while light onto his back. He stood like the avenging angel, and before him Earth's battle ground and the haphazard wall his men made was not doing justice. He felt the sand slipping through the hourglass; it was only a matter of time until a stray bullet took out his only shot.

"Mustang." The sound of his own name sent a cold shiver down his back. His first option was lost, the game plan had changed, and the story was now they were fired upon first. "You are recklessly leading this mission to failure." The Brigadier hissed coming to his side with eyes locked ahead with his. "Good lord, this is just asking for casualty." The man scoffed before there was cheering. The distinct victory cry from Havoc and in the commotion Hawkeye's pistol was silent.

"Or victory." He muttered quietly. He was a humble colonel, and need not broadcast his best decisions loudly. The Brigadier was silent with this, watching the smoke clear and his men emerge. Rebels first, hands bound behind them pushed forward by gun barrels before the grinning faces of those victorious. Havoc with cigarette between his teeth, Hawkeye standing casually alongside surveying the progress before he caught sight of the blonde hair. Fullmetal walking along side his brother, an arm looped about his neck smiling.

"Go!" The Brigadier command, waving forward and he stiffened watching them run right for the boy.

"For going awal?" He asked watching them shove Ed off his brother and secure him tightly.

"For going awal." The Brigadier repeat and Alphonse was cussing the men out standing and holding his injured eye as Ed's hands were secured and his head was shoved down before the boy was being marched forward. The forceful seizure caused some anonymous shouts of distaste from his men, but no one would risk attaching name to insult.

* * *

Oh my gosh! So sorry I am a day late in posting! I went out last night and didn't plan to be out as late as I was:)

Anyway, I hope you like it! Three more chapters to go--next one is twenty pages so a lot more will happen. I promise to post on time next time as well. **Chapter Four:** _All the Reasons I Fight For You_ will be posted the **1st of Feb** :) Please leave a review, let me know how you think it's going!

Thanks for reading:)


	4. Chapter 4: All the Reasons I Fight For Y

Arrogant Surrender

**Chapter Four**

_All the Reasons I Fight For You_

- mirage -

He entered the tent slowly; preparing to see something he would handle. The fact of the matter being he knew what to expect but couldn't visualize it. Could make his mind transmute fact to image. It wasn't until he was entirely inside that he could see, and found the boy sitting alone. The tent was empty. One oil lamp hanging from the ceiling above the boy who was tied firmly in a small wooden chair. Ed was resting doubled over, the ropes all that held him. It looked almost painful, he could see the groves in the boy's arms, white between the harsh frayed twine they'd used to secure them. The treatment was not friendly, and Edward had taken an appropriate beating for doing what he'd done. As he came forward the bruises became apparent and of course, there was the boy's still healing back.

"If you could see yourself now." He spoke stopping before the boy and waiting for Ed's move. So he could understand just what the boy's equation was. What he was giving in equivalent exchange for his brothers safety.

"Those good things I've done." Ed muttered staring down to the dirt. The boy's blonde hair was becoming tangled with the rough treatment, and his struggling. "Think about them before you speak to me." Ed whispered and he shook his head_. How preposterous_. Remember good things to fight anger. He dropped to a crouch frowning, but really, inside his head all he saw were the good things. There were the carefree smiles, the boy's snorting laugher. Edward's devious schemes pushing for self centered but humorous results in which the boy got what he wanted and he was granted with one naked alchemist doing what he liked. "Roy." Ed whispered looking up slightly and Edward's eyes were tired. The boy had taken rough blows to the face, and his lip was split and nose bleeding. Quickly he brought his hand to the blood to stop it. "It's fine."

"You're bleeding down your face." He scold pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and bringing it to the mess. "Look up."

"Roy."

"Look up." He ordered and Ed shift, slowly leaning back with his help as he pinched the boy's nose. "Relax. I haven't come in here to scold you." He frowned. "However, the lack of my verbal abuse does not mean I condone nor think what you did was wise."

"I need you to get me out of this." Ed whispered and he scowled.

"You knew when you started digging this hole there was no easy way out." He snapped staring down at the boy angrily. He felt he could not relax his expression, could not show Ed any more compassion than he was by holding the boy's nose. Edward was disobedient and needed to know and feel the consequences.

"I know." Ed finally admit quietly. The boy's eyes closed and after having been apprehended in front of his companions, drug to a tent by his ear and punished like a naughty child, Ed was finally able to agree with him. "I was scared to do it." Ed confessed and he was silent. Slowly the boy's eyes reopened and they were sincere and full of life. "You made me remember what I had forgotten. And I used it to propel myself." Ed whispered and he pulled the cloth away and wiped up blood.

"What are you talking about?" He asked gently pinching and rubbing at the boy's nose like he did his sisters three year old.

"I can't remember their faces. And..." Ed trailed. "I can't remember well how it happened. Really, all I remember is being afraid." Ed confessed and he was silent. It was the respect between them which lubricated these words. Edward's belief he would not put salt into his wounds. "When you held me down, I remembered what it was like." Ed confessed and he felt blood in his mouth when he bit his tongue. That bad feeling came back to him like it had that night. _Like he had raped the boy instead._ "I didn't want...didn't want that happening to Alphonse." Ed hiccupped with the distress just this thought caused and he lowered back to the sand and sat. "You-you under-understand I-I couldn't let-t-that happen I-"

"You don't know if would have happened." He grabbed Ed's shoulders. "Ed. You didn't know that."

"But it could have." Ed hissed leaning forward and the boy's voice smelled like blood. They must have hit his jaw pretty hard. "I couldn't sit back and know that-and do nothing." Ed hissed. "My title, my job, myself..." Ed trailed and he closed his eyes with the beginning of Edward's equation. His dignity in exchange for his brothers. "You only have a sister." Ed snort as though this were a lesser. "I spend every day of my life with him." Ed threw that to the table as well.

"You're in very serious trouble with what you've done." He explained making his voice hard. He changed it back to colonel tone, the only tone Edward received his first year of employment. This was like a fast tug on the boy's leash, a jerk into obedience, and even tied to a chair Edward's eyes recognized the authority and receded a bit. "My words won't be enough to save you with the Brigadier here. I am not going to be able to alter most of what has happened if the reports are bad."

"Than mani-can you manipulate it?" Ed whispered and he was silent.

"I do remember the good things." He confessed offering the boy a small smile and Ed's eyes drank it in. "But I also think getting slapped about in this tent was good for you." He confessed and Ed avert his eyes ashamed. "You need to be humbled every once in a while Edward, you're pride, and fat head get you into trouble." He said sliding a hand onto the boy's knee and squeezing gently. "I'll do what I can, as always." He offered and Ed's eyes came back to his feet, almost to him but not entirely. "Do you understand that explaining your rational in regards to Alphonse's circumstance will be hard without presenting...relevant information." He said finding his words after a moment's thought.

"Information." Ed repeat before looking up slowly, and the boy seemed nervous. Anxious for help in his situation.

"Explanation." Ed's eyes left again, the boy tipped his head up and sighed and in the light he saw blood on the upper lip he'd missed. It was crusting and drying on Ed's fare skin like a blemish to the filth.

"The fact he's my brother and could have been killed should be enough." Ed conclude staring up at the lamp.

"Everyone knew the rebellion wouldn't have killed soldiers."

"Maybe I believed they would have. After being a prisoner myself. I might have believed that. Maybe I had dementia or something." Ed mused before tipping his head down and looking him in the eye. This wasn't convincing enough, not for the trouble Ed had made. However, the alternative was to press the issue they forward the information Ed did not want forwarded and in this predicament, and especially while physically restrained he did not think it were possible to rationalize through that with the boy. Instead he brought a clean portion of the handkerchief to his mouth and wet it with spit. Ed turned his head away when he brought it to the boy's face to clean the blood, and instinctively he grabbed the boy's chin and held him still.

"You need a bath." He muttered wiping away the blood with Ed frowning and keeping his verbal protests silent. He cleaned the small crusted amount he'd missed before wiping up about the boy's lip and letting him go. "I'll see what I can do." He said getting to his feet and Ed followed him with his eyes, but remained slumped where he sat. "You won't be left like this for long." He sighed resting a hand in the boy's hair and Ed nuzzled against it despite himself. "Just long enough to think about what you've done." He said before chuckling softly with Ed's rebellious grunt.

* * *

"At age nineteen he graduated as a blacksmith, opened his own shop at age twenty-three. Was married, and then divorced a year later. At age twenty four took on two apprentices, the sons of the local inn, and apparently had a dog named Roger which ironically enough is named in honor of his respect of the military which is what ultimately killed him in the end Mustang." The brigadier slammed the folder down in front of him. "He died at age twenty four, captive by the rebellion when he was a supporter of our jurisdiction." The man sighed rubbing his face before turning to him. 

They were now allies

They were now both in the same situation.

One mission. Failed. One objective. _Failed._

"This is a great god-damn mess of shit." The man sneered letting his heavy hand slam down on the folder as well. "What do you propose we do?" He was silent. The immediate report was disaster. "We could say he was caught in crossfire, but really how much does our situation improve."

"He was the only blacksmith in town." He contributed aware there was no way to bury the information and that this was going to be a blow to the gut of their operation.

"I know he was the only blacksmith god damnt!" The man yelled getting to his feet. "And who do we have to blame for this entire blunder!?" The man yelled skirting the desk quickly and raising a finger to his face. "You're little alchemist!"

"You can't suggest that-"

"I can suggest we never would have had our last operation without him!" The Brigadier snapped stomping for the tent door. "There would have been one sweep, and one sweep only." The brigadier scoffed stopping in the light and turning to him with dark eyes. "Mustang, you _know _that." The man hissed, and he was right. "I won't let these actions go unpunished." The man continued leaving, and he followed quickly.

Ed was the tent over, so the Brigadier could keep a close eye on him. He followed the man and found Ed still where he was that morning. With the sound of their arrival the boy didn't even look up, and he watched Ed clear his nose and spit into the dirt before gradually bringing his eyes to the Brigadier. The man waved a bit and the two men now stationed in the room came to the chair and began untying the boy. "You've managed to destroy our entire mission Fullmetal." The brigadier snapped and Ed leaned forward once the ropes dropped away before he was yanked to his feet by the soldiers. "What do you have to say for yourself." The man demand snatching the boy's chin and yanking it up.

There in the light, Edward's face was visible and he could see the tired expression still clean. "Oops." Ed whispered smiling through the situation but this enraged the man.

"Get him up." The brigadier waved. "Stand him up." The man ordered and Ed didn't fight the soldiers whom straightened him up and held him tight. The boy knew what was coming and closed his eyes calmly before accepting the backhand which threw the boy's face to the side.

"This won't solve anything!" He snapped when the man slapped the boy's face the other way before sending a knee to the boy's stomach and Ed cried out. "Allow a moment of your time, there is something I need to discuss with you." He spoke quickly and the Brigadier stepped back and left Ed panting to the soil doubled over in the men's arms. "In private. I have information relevant to his course of action." He offered and he saw Ed's eyes open, but the boy hadn't enough air to speak yet.

"Don't' be stupid Mustang." The Brigadier grunt. "He'll be sent back to central on the morning train and hopefully stripped of his title." The man informed turning to him and he was silent. He understood the consequences of Edward's actions, he knew protocol.

"I have vital information which changes the nature of the case." He spoke calmly and Ed raised his head and stared at him wide eyed.

"What type of information?" The brigadier asked raising a slow eyebrow. The man's curiosity was peaking, and he could see the desire evident in the man's beady eyes and fat bottom lip.

"Co-lonel." Ed rasped swallowing heavily and he glanced at the boy with the Brigadier and Edward's eyes moved to the man as well. He saw the boy look at the man for the first time and realize his fate. The information being handed over, the new look within those beady eyes regarding him with pity instead of hate. "R-RoY!" Ed cried launching forward in his hold unable to get away. "ROY!"

"Come with me." He ignored the boy and the Brigadier followed him from the tent with Ed screaming to him from behind. They slipped back outside to the setting sun and there standing at attention with a small bandage over his left eye was Alphonse Elric.

"Sir." The boy began, but he walked past the boy stiffly startling him. Unable to enter without orders Alphonse was left outside when they stepped back inside the Brigadier's tent, and he walked to the vacant metal chair alongside the wall and sat down. His said information was making the man patient and the Brigadier head to his desk and sat watching him for a minute before clearing his throat.

"Edward's capture during the negotiation caused substantial injuries which were not recorded." He confessed laying his arm out against the crate of maps to his left. "He asked me directly to keep them off the books, and I agreed."

"You're confessing a misdemeanor Mustang."

"Edward's...drastic response to the capture of his brother was a direct result of these injuries. He was not in the correct state of mind." He continued leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees linking his fingers. "You understand."

"Edward Elric is a will wild soldier. You expect me to believe simply because his brother was part of the rebellion capture he'd disregard all orders? That makes no sense." The man scoffed and he nod silently, swallowing the dry taste in his mouth.

"He was sexually abused repeatedly while in capture." He report. His voice was vacant and blunt within the tent and the Brigadier was silent. "He's confessed there was more than one offender, but he'd unable to identify them." He continued leaning back again and replacing his arm. "But his fear a similar event would happen to his kid brother made him irrational." He conclude waiting through the silence that befell the tent. This was delicate information. It had weight which could be contributed or disregarded.

"What injuries did he sustain?" The brigadier finally asked.

"The doctor informed me he found blood, at, sprouting from his anus, and attempted to examine the source." He trailed feeling awkward. "Edward was very uncomfortable and request he be left recovering without report." He explained and the brigadier chocked a laugh.

"Without report." The man scoffed. "Did he honestly think he could sustain an offense like that and not have it documented within his medical file? Or escape examination entirely?" The man laughed. "That's preposterous." The man continued before noting his straight face, and slowly the smile fell. "...You didn't have him examined." The man state. "You ignored reinstatement protocol?" A question through a frown. "Mustang do you let this boy do whatever he wishes?" The man demand angrily and he sighed.

"I did order him to leave his brother in captive." He offered fighting a bit of humor, but the man scowled and cleared his throat.

"Alphonse Elric!" The man barked loudly and seconds later the scuff of boots could be heard and Alphonse snuck in at solute. "Fetch Dr. Crisnoph for me, immediately." The man ordered and Alphonse dropped his hand and took a confused step back before disappearing. This announcement made his stomach lock up.

"I did mention he feels uncomfortable didn't I? There is a said history between Fullmetal and our field doctor."

"Forget it." The brigadier grunt waving this off. "He's a soldier, and I won't have one of our soldiers pussy footing around a little medical because they're uncomfortable." The man sneered stomping up to him and stopping. "I'll keep this incident quiet, and you can forward Fullmetal's injuries for substance justifiable toward his actions, but if I hear of you deliberately cutting this alchemist anymore unnecessary clearance I'll hold you both accountable." The man whispered into his face before heading around him.

Outside it was now dark and Dr. Crisnoph looked first startled and then delightfully pleased he was to examine the boy how he wished to best evaluate his injuries. When the brigadier led the man into the tent Ed was back in his chair nursing his wounds. On sight of them however the boy was on his feet looking panicked. He was expecting a wild demand or yell, but instead Ed waited for the man to advance before kicking his chair directly at him. "You've got to be shitting me." Ed hissed as he was secured quickly, eyes locked on him glaring.

"Edward it seems you've been injured in the line of duty." The brigadier huffed. "You need to be examined, and reinstated. That should come as no surprise, considering you are aware of basic procedure." The man said turning to Dr. Crisnoph who since the chair incident had scurried back like a nervous mouse. "Doctor, do what you like with him, but I want him reinstated before the night is over." The Brigadier huffed turning to him and waiting as if he'd speak. "I'd say Mustang should accompany you, but...I think my presence might also be necessary." The man declared looking him up and down for a moment as though he proposed weakness. And he did. He knew it as well. He was not on the side of the military within his heart, and the Brigadier could feel it off him.

After their short stare down Dr. Crisnoph was quick on the uptake, regarding just who would let him do what he wanted and the man spoke directly to the Brigadier. _Throughly_. Pissing. Him Off. "Sir, obviously I need to take him to the medical tent for an examination." The man began and the brigadier waved toward the door and Ed was suddenly leaving, escorted with a man on each arm both helping and forcing him.

What bothered him the most about this situation was the guilt he had for ratting Ed out. He did not feel worried the boy wouldn't be able to deal with the exam. Nor did he feel the exam itself was out of place, but having the boy look at him with that type of accusation was hard to bear. Edward could hold a grudge.

The med tent was lit fairly well on the right side, and considerably darker on the left for those injured trying to sleep. Along the right of the high top, Dr. Crisnoph's desk, and main equipment was set up with several stand up curtains for privacy. This is where the man led them and in front of his desk the soldiers dropped Ed. The boy straightened himself up after release, giving his shoulders a fast shake before cracking his neck while glaring at the doctor. However, with himself and the Brigadier present, he watched this fail to have the effect Ed desired.

"I can be the bigger man here." Ed spoke loud enough for them all to hear before offering up a bitter grin. The boy was dirty from the mission and their treatment. Sand was in his hair and about his chest the loose strands clumped into the small beads of blood. The boy's boots and pants were also worn and smeared from the dirt, but Ed carried himself as if he liked it. Grasping desperately to any form of tough dignity this appearance might give him. "Indulge me." Ed smiled opening his arms to present himself and Dr. Crisnoph squint irritably at the boy. A disgusted bitter expression that wanted to crush Ed the same way he knew the boy wanted to pummel the man.

"Sir.." Dr. Crisnoph began before the Brigadier held up a hand to silence him.

"Everyone but the colonel and myself are to remove themselves from this tent." The man ordered and the soldiers vanished from their sides and Dr. Crisnoph drew the large curtain dissecting the beds from his 'hospital'. "I want to speak plainly to Mr. Elric myself." The Brigadier informed once the men were gone and Dr. Crisnoph startled before offering a short nod and leaving. He noticed the distaste this request caused and the man left sour he wasn't being included. "You haven't need to leave Mustang." The Brigadier spoke eyes locked on Ed when he made a move and he stopped. He stood back a few feet, with only Ed standing alongside the desk staring defiantly at the large man who walked up and stopped in front of him.

"Come to slap me around some more?" Ed asked quietly but the Brigadier failed to respond. After a minute Ed's face became confused and the boy's eyes dart to him for help, but he hadn't the slightest idea where all this was going. It was likely the man felt Fullmetal deserved more, but it made more sense he would have punished him more thoroughly before dragging him all the way here. Also, there was no medical knowledge or input the man could offer the boy or situation, and he found himself with his mouth drying up unable to grasp the man's move. There was no checkmate.

"I've learned..." The brigadier began in a quiet tone. It was the same rough voice, the same straight and indomitable face, only the man dropped in octave, becoming as gentle as such a large man can be. "Of your injuries." The man confessed and Ed's face tightened. This wasn't news, Ed put two and two together the second he saw the Brigadier, followed by the doctor, and then that begging look of forgiveness in his eyes. "I want to apologize on behalf of the military." The Brigadier announced quietly and Ed looked like he'd puke. "And I want to offer my sympathies." The man continued and that was it. Ed's eyes flared before tearing away, and he felt the knife to the boy's gut the same way Ed was gagging on it. "Injury within the line of duty, no matter what type is honorable." The brigadier said, but this small compliment did not give the boy back what he lost. Did not save him from the mental projection he created in his mind. His own self doubled over and dominated in the most vulnerable position imaginable. "I won't purposely try and create anymore turmoil for you due to the forward of this recent information. However, you must abide by military policies." The man said firmly, the soft tone was disappearing. "You are a dog like everyone else." The man finished harshly and Ed responded better to the threats. Better to the hate and the boy's eyes raised back to the man's face glaring. "Now you aren't the first, nor the last. So suck it up soldier." The Brigadier ordered slapping Ed's shoulder so hard the boy knocked into the table before calling the doctor back in. "Begin Crisnoph. Don't dawdle." The man ordered waving to Ed–the wide eyed blonde left under the one hanging light.

"Yes sir." Dr. Crisnoph gave him a smug look as he passed. "Move behind that curtain there Mr. Elric." Dr. Crisnoph ordered offering the boy a bitter grin and Ed ignored it for a moment of glaring before passing behind the exam curtains. "And I'll have you disrobe." The Brigadier walked to him and crossed his arms over his chest waiting.

"You say they have a history?" The man asked quietly and he nod.

"A vendetta." He explained and the man grunt. They watched Dr. Crisnoph wiggle his way into rubber gloves to the sound of Ed's clothes dropping to the ground.

"Vengeful?"

"Very." He spoke waiting through his own defeat. His saw no other judgment call than the one he had made. To save Ed's title, position, and salary, he had to forward what he knew. This suffering was nothing to what Ed would have separated from Alphonse, the boy who would not be discharged from current duty. Of that much he was certain. After a moment of watching the doctor collect odd and uncertain looking items the Brigadier spoke when he wished he could. So he could tell the man to put those things back in the cabinet and stop all this bullshit.

"Dr. Chrisnoph." The brigadier began calmly. "What exactly do you plan to do to him?" The Doctor looked surprised and then suspicious they were taking an interest in his medicine.

"I don't really want to know in advance, if that's at all understandable." Ed spoke from behind the curtain and the Brigadier glanced at it before resting his eyes back on the doctor.

"Well, of course I'll need to examine his perineum. And to determine if he's injured I'll give him an anoscopy and an anal biopsy." The man explained and he shivered a bit with the word anal but other than that nothing else registered.

"In English please." The Brigadier scoffed and Dr. Crisnoph nod, sitting down the metal tray he'd prepared.

"I am afraid medical terminology is much easier to offer. In detail these procedure often sound rather horrendous, but of course I'll be more than glad to inform you." He ground his teeth before turning to the Brigadier.

"It doesn't make any difference." He offered and the man considered his words, considered what it must be like for Ed who was standing behind the curtain waiting. Listening to them in the cool night air, enduring the embarrassment and shame. "In all honestly, it doesn't make any difference." He spoke again when he saw the man considering and after a minute the Brigadier gave the man a wave and Dr. Crisnoph disappeared behind the curtain with his tray.

"Well Mr. Elric, now that you're finally where you're supposed to be, I'll have you lay down up here." Dr. Crisnoph spoke and he watched the bottom of the curtain, the only visible part of the 'hospital' left and a second after Dr. Crisnoph spoke he heard the automail move against the cold exam table. "Lay all the way back." Dr. Crisnoph spoke before a few instruments clanked agonist the tray. "I imagine with your superior officers here you won't make this anymore difficult for me than it has to be. Less difficult than things normally are with you." Dr. Crisnoph chuckled.

"Eat me." Ed muttered and the Brigadier closed his eyes with a low mumble, where he remained silent. This behavior was familiar to him, Ed's distasteful vocabulary when frustrated.

"You have some bruises." Dr. Crisnoph informed irritably. "A few more than I would have suspected. You must feel very sore." The man add almost happily. "That little stunt you pulled must have been very trying on you. Yes." The man continued. "Does this hurt here? When I press?" The man asked. "Mr. Elric? Does this cause pressure your perineum is very soft here. I would have to advise you take it easy." Dr. Crisnoph chuckled and he felt the beginning smolder of hate begin to light for this man. A more passive version of the glowing furnace Edward must feel. "Don't flinch now. Stay steady and keep your legs open." The man spoke before giving a few tsks under his breath, as if he were scolding a small child. "No more anal sex until this heals."

"Say one more word and I'll stab that little tool right through your neck." Ed hissed suddenly and he shift. "Look me in the eye and tell me I won't do it." Ed snarled and the Brigades cursed and turned to him.

"This does not sound like a well trained soldier Mustang." The man scold and he felt the pressure from both worlds coming down on him. His personal and his professional, and this was why everyone who knew always advised against his love affair. Because Edward was younger. Because he was in a lower rank. Because the boy was hot headed, self-centered, and crazy when he wanted to be. He opened his mouth to try and encompass an excuse to rectify the boy without expressing the pain he knew him to be in, before the doctor's metal tray flew out from behind the curtain, hit the man's desk and clattered to the floor. Seconds later things clattered and broke and they tore for the curtain and ripped it away.

"EDWARD!" He yelled rushing for the boy who was punching the man's face in, bare assed and crazed.

"Son of a bitch!" Ed yelled punching. "Leavemealone-leave me alone-Leave me ALONE!"

"God damnt Mustang!" The brigadier snarled grabbing the boy and yanking him back as he tried to secure Dr. Crisnoph and fight Ed's automail hand which had latched to the man's sleeve and did not want to let go. "You never said he was mentally unstable!"

"He isn't!" He snapped bringing a cloth to the doctor's face as the Brigadier shook the boy. Surprisingly the man had avoided most of the Ed's blows, a portion of the small metal dish he'd been using had taken the blunt, and he'd turned his face for a few of them, as evident with the color of his cheeks. Edward was arms length from the man and holding tight until the Brigadier ripped him off entirely.

"Get a hold of yourself son!" The man snapped as Ed thrashed before becoming startled with the rough treatment. "Elric you're one hell of a problem." The man sneered. "What the hell is going on here."

"I am not treating that boy!" Dr. Crisnoph yelled sniffling up the blood he was wiping from the man's nose. "Get off me." The man snapped slapping his hand aside and holding the cloth himself. At this time most of the man's medical equipment had been tipped to the floor, and in the scuffle they'd help to ruin and disorganize what little Ed didn't .

"Not so big now are you." Ed sneered panting where he stood held firmly by the brigadier in all his glory before snapping a cloth off the table and holding it between his legs. "Try to feed me some cock-a-maymay bullshit exam." Ed said before spitting at the man's feet and he rose to his quickly.

"Straighten up Ed." He snapped roughly, startling the boy's eyes to him. "What happened?"

"Are you serious!" Ed point at the man. "He was going to shove that thing up my ass!" The boy argued pointing to a metal tool now lying on the floor at the man's feet. "A few fingers I can take, but I don't do toys." Ed add smugly and he grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him to the side. "What?" Ed mumbled startled by the feeling of aggression in his hold.

"That's a biopsy." He informed low pushing the boy toward the table. "Now let the man do his job." He ordered under his breath and Ed was staring at him. Not angry, not scared, but surprised, completely shocked with him and his words.

"Did you hear what.." Ed silencing when he squeezed his hand down and turned to Dr. Crisnoph who was getting back on his feet wiping his face furious. "Examine him." He ordered firmly. "And if you purposely make it uncomfortable for him, you'll pay for it with your job. You are still my medical on-site." He threatened before turning back to Ed. "And you are still my alchemist." He add low and he saw the fear in the boy's face. Ed didn't want this done. More so than anything the boy didn't want to do it, but what could he do? Stand and hold his hand? Not against a voice which wanted to bury them. Not in front of a commanding officer. "I'll call Alphonse."

"No." Ed gasp the second he said the boy's name and he was silent. Ed's face had locked up. The jaw was tight, nostrils flaring, but in Ed's eyes he read only one message. _Don't bring me more shame._

"Then bear it yourself." He ordered dropping the boy's arm before turning to the doctor. Dr. Crisnoph was red with anger. Blood still down his face, breathing hard as well there was nothing but disgust in the man's eyes, and contempt twisting his lips. With a short huff the man bent over and retrieved his tool muttering below his breath.

"I insert the anoscopy." The man muttered giving his nose a wipe again before looking up. "Then I take the biopsy. I won't be physically attached in my work."

"You won't be." He add turning Ed to face the table quickly and he felt the boy tighten under his grasp before slamming his hands down on top.

"Bend over Elric." Dr. Crisnoph ordered replacing his gloves. The brigadier left then, falling silent once his anger arrived and he behaved like the colonel the man knew. Like a colonel acting on behalf of the military. He skirt the exam table and moved to the edge of the curtain standing both in and out of it keeping a sharp eye on both of them. Ed stared ahead at the tip of the table before tossing the small cloth he'd had on top. "You'll feel a bit cold, and then you'll feel pressure." Crisnoph informed bitterly. "Relax and keep still." He watched Ed's face brace before the boy's features startled. It remind him most of the boy right after he stubbed his toe, or right before he were to cum. Ed's eyebrows came together, his nose crinkled, and his mouth opened silently before biting his automail.

"You're not doing anything outside standard procedure?" He demand on sight of this.

"This is standard procedure colonel." Dr. Crisnoph droned speaking toward Ed's back as he worked. "It's was never intended to be done on someone who's bowels are hot to the touch."

"Shut your mouth." Ed snarled silencing the man despite his pride. Sight was limited with the table and he was glad. Ed's facial expressions were enough and the boy was obviously in discomfort. "You may feel a small burning." Dr. Crisnoph informed before leaving Ed with a sigh and heading for his desk. Ed perked up with this, and as soon as the boy audibly confirmed the man was no longer working on him snarled.

"Get back here, and get it out of me." Ed demand instantly.

"When I am done." Dr. Crisnoph state simply before eyeing him. "You can come around to this side if you like." He kept his expression blank and stood silent. "You need to sit that way for a minute Elric." Dr. Crisnoph said obviously making a show out of taking his time and he was beginning to grind his teeth when the man felt he should pick up again. "You'll feel the withdrawal." Dr. Crisnoph warned and he stepped back and closed the curtain frowning. He was angry, of all emotions anger was what he felt strongest now and the Brigadier almost looked proud of him.

"I am shipping him back for review." The brigadier informed when he left the curtain and stopped alongside the man silently. This was something he knew might happen, and he had braced for it. "As soon as he's done." He nod. "Pack him up and ship him out." The brigadier ordered leaving him and he wait standing alone as one man within the military, miles of jurisdiction and policy around him and on his shoulders. He was searching for his loop holes, and using his name would only get him so far. Edward was of course the alchemist of the people, and the soldiers respected the boy for his will to retaliate against asinine orders. However, in the eyes of the council this wouldn't help the boy at all.

* * *

"You're letting him go!" Alphonse was shocked before the outrage set in. "You're letting him leave?" He was waiting for the outrage expectantly, and like clockwork the younger Elric delivered. First his eyebrows dropped their raised expression, then the frown and the stiffening to the ridged shoulders. "Colonel. You could at least speak on his behalf." Alphonse scold and he nod slowly as if considering where he sat slouched at his desk chair like a pig. 

"Of course you know I will."

"_Before_ they send him." Alphonse emphasized. "So he might not have to go. They won't even let me see him."

"Oh he'll have to go." He sighed feeling the weight of exhaustion in his limbs. It came from a combination of things. The mental stress and disappointment, the mud which clung to his every step, and the heavy weapons of infantry. "And he'll be disciplined." He continued so Alphonse could best prepare for the bruises, or the cuts. It always depended on the tool. "And he'll be confined in his cell until I of course...speak on his behalf." He explained. "In a week and a half when I am allowed travel time to visit central again."

"A _week_ and a _half_." Alphonse repeat stepping aside for Hawkeye who came in and laid the key he'd requested on his desk before leaving. "That's the best you can do?"

"You're brother was out of line Alphonse. He disregarded orders, policy, and the sole reason we're all here. You're bother single handedly destroyed our mission." He said lifting his palm and raising a finger for each offense and Alphonse stared at them dully. "The army spent hundreds of thousands of dollars trekking us all out here and one alchemist thought his collar was too tight and couldn't follow the rules." He conclude and Alphonse grunt angrily.

"You're starting to sound like them." The boy hissed.

"I _am _one of them." He said getting to his feet. This responsibility was his to bear. And he ate the shit that came with his position every day so he could rise to the top and one day stop swallowing that which he disgust. "Don't you _ever _forget that." He snapped. "And maybe you should think about what you, and what he does to _me_, and _my title_. The position that you put _me_ in." He scold pointing at the boy and Alphonse humbled feeling sympathy.

"You knew these types of positions would happen!" Alphonse snapped pushing his finger aside when he let it linger and yes even the little brother knew how dumb it was for him to mess with a fellow employee of lower rank, and same sex. "And now that it's here you're going to back out! And desert him! Desert me?" Alphonse asked and he avert his eyes and picked up the key before bouncing it into his palm.

"That concept is ridiculous." He scold skirting his desk and passing the boy. "Don't say I never gave you anything, every again." He said continuing his strides until Alphonse was forced to follow and came quickly behind him like he'd be left if he slowed. He crossed their encampment to the small tent which had been constructed quickly, and created temporarily so that in the morning with the oncoming train Edward Elric could be sent back to central not as a soldier but as a prisoner. Proper procedure warranted prisoner treatment for soldiers who disrespected commands and broke policy, or encouraged war.

The soldiers guarding the flap let them enter because of who he was and inside he hand Alphonse the key and watched the boy finger it confused before stepping from behind him. "Ni-san." Alphonse whispered going wide eyed at the large cage constructed inside, and dead center sitting crossed leg was one small blonde alchemist. Fully clothed now, Edward did not look as scrawny and frazzled as he had in the med tent and the boy smiled on sight of his brother while he stayed in the shadows. There was only one lantern, and Alphonse rushed forward fast and grabbed the bars before looking for the lock.

"I am surprised to see you." Ed offered watching Alphonse struggle with it. The cage had been created to restrain Ed's hands. Now the boy was cuffed at each wrist, with arms extended on either side suspended by a four foot stretch of chain, so that he could neither bring them together or touch anything else to create an array. The brigadier thought this was sufficient, but he knew if Ed really wanted out he'd piss an array if it came down to it. After all, for years Alphonse walked around as proof to what Edward could do with a bit of his own blood.

"Ni-san they're sending you back to central in the morning." Alphonse divulged wedging open the door and sliding in.

"How are you feeling?" Ed ignored the information and grunt when Alphonse captured him in an embrace. He saw the wince in the boy's face, but Ed let Alphonse have his peace and squeeze his healing back. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Ed asked, and he saw the severity of this question weighing on the boy. "I haven't been able to ask you anything, but you wouldn't lie to me about this." Ed state, voice rising like it were a question of uncertainty.

"No. We were fine. They just tied us up, so we waited for help." Alphonse admit crouching with a smile. "I would have snuck in some food but I didn't know I was going to be allowed in." Alphonse informed and Ed's smile widened.

"Don't worry about it."

"Roy said he'd speak on your behalf." Alphonse informed as well, and he realized the younger brother no longer thought he was in the room. He was in perfect seclusion, silent in the shadows, a bystander to privacy. "And he let me in here."

"Don't be mad at him. He told me not to do this." Ed sighed heavily, as though the boy had foreseen this outcome, and now living it found that it was just as exhausting. "I drugged him so he couldn't stop me, and then I came to get you out." Ed explained quietly and Alphonse was silent kneeling before the boy confused. "I had to come and get you because...there is something I have to tell you." Ed's voice was dropping softer and softer, and he was surprised the boy would confess to Alphonse. "While in captivity, I was told about the bomb on purpose. They wanted me to know and be unable to warn anyone when it was detonated." Ed explained before licking his lips. He saw the boy's hands move and pull gently wanting to touch Alphonse before letting them just rest in the air. "One of the guards went a bit too far, and I didn't want to see the same happen to my younger brother." Ed explained leaving it at that.

"You know I could have taken it." Alphonse insist frowning. The boy was thinking about the blows, the weapons, the psychological attacks, and Edward was staring at him drained to the core before offering a crooked smile.

"I know." Ed smiled and it was forced.

"Roy's not mad you drugged him?" Alphonse changed topics.

"If he is he doesn't seem to be acting on it." Ed said. "Or maybe he is." Ed chuckled lifting a hand so the chains rattled. "This cage is a joke. I am insulted they think it can house me." Ed muttered, but the boy's voice held no motivation and so Alphonse frowned but didn't comment.

"Ni-san I'll slip out and get you something to drink." Alphonse whispered getting to his feet quickly and Ed followed the boy with his eyes. Alphonse hurried from the cage and out the side of the tent. Once gone, Ed sighed so his body deflate and his head lowered like the captive he was, beaten and exhausted. Quietly with only his boots crunching against grains he walked to the open iron door and stood looking down.

"You were graceful." Ed muttered, so quiet he almost didn't hear the boy. "In letting me see him." Ed explained before looking up and capturing his eyes. Tight. Their expression was wound again and again, so it pulled taunt against him and made him hungry. The boy was dirty, and restrained, full of sweat and sand. Edward's eyes were gorgeous and he shoved the door aside and dropped before the boy. With his right he pulled the boy's head up by his hair, and with the left he cupped his jawbone before pressing their lips together. Alphonse would not be able to get back in through the soldiers.

"Whatdo" Ed's muffle was drowned with his tongue and the boy was stiff below him startled. Inside this cage Ed was at his mercy the same way the boy was at his mercy traveling back to central alone. Without a voice to help represent the good things Fullmetal had done, there would be nothing but contempt for the bad. "What are you doing." Ed pant when he finally pulled away. His chest felt choked, and his throat burned for air. Edward who was much more exhausted than him was breathing heavily. Ed was starved for oxygen the way he suddenly realized he was starving for release. The way he realized that he hadn't really been with the boy since days before his negotiation, since his return, his discipline, examination and now this. Ed was leaving and there would be no hope for a definite two weeks, probably not even a hopeful three. If he was to have his time, he was to have it now. And it seemed his hands registered this fact, before his brain. By the time he had coherently come to this decision, and made up his mind to propose some sort of inappropriate act, Ed's shirt was open and the boy was jerking about under his touch. A wild combination of fear they'd be caught, pain from old wounds, and arousal. "What's gotten into you, at least let my hands down." Ed hissed when he leaned into the boy's chest and licked. Not a small lap, not a nibble as usual, but fat. His entire tongue pressed heavy and he slid it up the middle of the boy's pecks tasting nothing but salt. "H-holy sh-it." Ed choked looking up to the tent flaps.

"If you had behaved yourself." He snapped looking up at Ed's wide eyes. "Then maybe you'd be staying here with the rest of us and I wouldn't be put in this position." He grabbed Ed's hips and jerked him up. Ed raised to his knees with the hard pull and winced with it as well.

"You know damn well why I did what I did." Ed argued quietly. "Alphonse was wrong. You _are _mad at me."

He stifled his laugh with Ed's accusatory little glare. "If I were mad at you, I would have left a hand print as well." He began on Ed's fly making the boy shiver. Ed only snort to his comment aware he'd never strike without true life or death purpose.

"How far are you taking this Roy." Ed hissed when he started yanking on the boy's pants. "You better keep your hands where I ca-ah." Ed choked into his locked jaw when he brought his fingers to the boy's pulsing tip. The rough treatment set Ed off and he knew it. Combined with the setting of the boy's wrists which kept pulling at the chains, he knew a little foreplay would be enough, but not enough for him.

"You're not getting off like the inexperienced youth you claim to be." He chuckled sliding his way behind the boy while licking at his neck. Edward's neck was saltier than his chest. The boy's hair smelled like the open desert and the sweat it was trapping against his skin. "You'll think about your partner." He ordered roughly pushing Ed's pants to his knees and getting a hand to the boy's bare ass. Fisting that naked cheek was almost as good as pushing inside. It was remarkable, it was a symbol of what to come. Of dominance. Of raw sex. Of Edward's vulnerable side, and his ruthless one. With all his strength he held on tight before pulling back and hitting the boy hard. Ed's head jerked up fast and the boy kicked forward wanting away from him.

"Get off." Ed whispered, scuffing sand into him as he kicked. He wrapped an arm about the boy's chest and drug him back. "Get off! GetoffGetoff!" Ed was arguing, pushing and squirming as he rubbed the cheek that now felt warm. "I mean it. Get your fucking hand off my ass. What is your fucking problem hitting me like that. If you got something to say-say it to my fucking face youfuckingfuckingfuckingbast-fuckingfuckingbastard." Ed's mouth was going a mile a minute, low under his breath. Snarls that reached his ears but not his mind. All he felt was the skin below his fingers. The places where there was no sand, but just as much sweat. Edward was as soft as silk between his legs and he stretched his fingers into all of it. Down the boy's cleft, under to his balls and Ed was starting to shake in his arms. He was staring to become hard to hold and he pressed his face into the back of the boy's hair and inhaled. He wanted to smell the boy, smell him and remember him. Keep this for those long three weeks.

"What are you doing Ed." He whispered when the boy continued shaking. It was unlikely Ed was able to keep himself at the tip of orgasm for this long. "Do you need help?" He teased reaching around and stroking Ed's stomach. That tight firm stomach. His fingers trickled down the groves of the boy's abs before sliding down between his thighs and stopping. Ed jerked once when he found the boy's weak cock. _Weak_. A weak cock. He was stuck for a moment, forgetting how hard he was, forgetting how desperately he wanted to fuck the boy as he was blinded with confusion. Curiously he slid his hand around and grabbed Ed to really verify the boy wasn't pulsing hard and drooling down his length. No, between his fingers, in his palm Ed was soft. He leaned forward with a few strands of Ed's hair sticking to his face and looked over Ed's shoulder. "You're cock's limp." He blurt staring down at it before letting it go. Ed was silent and only twitched when his cock was released. He watched it drop back and hang on the boy to only the sound of Ed's fast panting. "Edward." He spoke looking up, but Ed was looking away. "Your cock's limp. What's wrong. What did that doctor give you?" He asked pulling back and off. He was losing his wild demand now, and although looking at Ed kneeling bare assed and restrained brought it back quick like fire, he controlled himself. He slid about to face the boy, while adjusting his pants. Damnt they felt tight. _Unbearable._

"You think..." Ed began voice sounding odd. Rather rough, and almost raspy. "You think you can just come in here and do what you want." Ed continued clearing his throat quickly. "Did you stop to consider if I could be penetrated?" Ed demand turning to him, and the boy's face was angry but there was another emotion.

"Who says penetrated?"

"Fuck you." Ed spit vehemently. "So fucking self-centered-fucking _blind_ to anyone but yourself."

"Are we talking about you or me?" He asked growing slightly irritated. But there was of course, still the confusion. Ed's cock was still limp even now.

"You're a..." Ed sputtered furious; the boy moved his legs trying to kick him trapped in pants. The hands pulled wanting to choke him trapped in chains. "Asshole! An Asshole!" Ed was getting louder, growling through his teeth risking as loud as thought he could before anyone came. "Get away from me! Back off!" Ed demand when he reached for the boy.

"You want to stay that way?" He demand angrily and Ed stilled when the boy realized he was dressing him. The eyes stayed furious though, Ed was glaring at him so angry he wondered briefly if the boy would literally spit into his face like he'd seen him do to others. "You need to calm down." He ordered getting Ed's briefs up quickly, before hiking his pants up as well. He didn't do them up, because he wasn't quite ready to admit there would be no sex. "I thought you'd appreciate having a little pickle tickle before your long journey." He muttered irritably, but Ed's eyes flared.

"You thought _I'd_ want you to come fuck me before I leave?" Ed demand as though this were the dumbest concept ever. "You thought while tied in here, lonely, hungry, thirsty, dirty, I'd want sex? After all this? Did you stop and _think_ Mustang? You fucking idiot." Ed was ranting. "Did you fucking think about what it must feel like? Huh? You pompous ass!?" Ed demand and he was quiet watching the boy's eyes tear up. "I fucking hurt. I have to piss. My back is burning. My head aches, and I am sore." Ed confessed quietly, trying to calm himself. Now that the boy felt the water in his eyes, saw him blur, Ed was trying desperately to rein in what wanted to - needed to escape. "It hurts a lot and he didn't make it better ramming tools up there to look." Ed divulged trying some fast blinks to rid the tears before looking up so that the water might distribute evenly and decrease. "Fucking idiot." Ed hissed staring to the ceiling before muttering something he couldn't make out. Then the boy stopped for a second, still thinking quickly. He could see the eyes darting about but he remained silent. The words 'I am sorry' seemed ridiculous. They fell too far short of the right thing. They didn't amount to enough apology when he thought about it like Ed accused he didn't. He had wanted the sex. He assumed Ed wanted sex. Ed should have wanted sex. But given his position and the day's events...it was likely Ed did not want sex. It was likely the boy was tired, and hungry as he had said. Wished he could bathe, and sleep or relax.

"I forgot." He muttered after a minute of silence and Ed sniffled before looking down at him. The boy's face had composed and to his credit had never cried. "I forgot." He shook his head absently, apologetically. "That was a mistake. I apologize." He whispered coaxing Ed back down and gently putting his pants together. Ed watched void of expression before sighing when he wrapped his arms about the boy. "I follow you." He whispered into the boy's ear and Ed's breath came heavy and excited as though what he were wishing for had finally come when he didn't think it would. Just a moment to relax, and feel safe. "I'll come by train as soon as I can." He reassured. "And do what I can to make you comfortable." He reassured nuzzling the side of the boy's face and Ed pushed back so hard it startled him. Ed's body arched, the breath became heavier, and Edward wanted to be near him, on him, with him badly. "God damnt it's alright. I don't know what I was thinking." He muttered hugging the boy tighter.

"You weren't."

"I know." He hushed. "I'll have them take you to the bath, and get you something to eat." He squeezed tight. "This mercy I give you, will void my visit when you're loaded onto the train. You understand that."

"I'd rather you see me off." Ed shook his head, but he had made up his mind.

"No. I'll take your aching stomach, and itching skin and pay for it myself." He said pulling back to look Ed in the eye.

"I-I didn't want you to go all noble on me." Ed argued. "I am hungry and stuff but shit Mustang. I'd rather...hell you know I'd..." Ed trailed not wanting to give up that visit. Not wanting to give up the inspection where for a few last minutes he might see the boy. It might be a kiss. It might be a dry rub, or hot word. "Fuck geez, come see me anyway." Ed begged as he started getting to his feet. "Mustang." Ed frowned when he stepped back and started exiting the cage. "Colonel." the boy threatened. "ROY!" Ed screamed when he opened the tent flap and started beckoning the guards in. "Dmant! You're an asshole! Listen to what I am saying! You know I'd rather it the other way!" Ed argued glaring at him.

"Get him bathed, and fed." He ordered pointing calmly before moving for Alphonse who rushed in frowning.

"Hey! You forgot to tell them I could get back in." The boy argued before becoming alarmed when Ed was pulled from the cage.

"Go with them." He ordered Alphonse and the boy nod and hurried alongside the soldiers weary of Ed's treatment. "Listen to his orders." He directed the men and Alphonse looked shocked he was given such authority before saluting him and he remained where he was when Ed was taken.

Now he had given up his sex. Given up that last chance. Just to see the boy. Hear his voice. Be near him or touch him. He had forfeit like the greater man, and fuck, it felt like shit to be the bigger man. It felt like lead in his stomach, a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn't allowed to go, or show interest, but he stayed in the adjacent tent where he could see and watch.

Ed was led to the bathing tent and stripped for two soldiers and his brother. He was given one bar of soap and one washcloth and being the wise ass little shit he was made conversation while scrubbing his cock. Watching Ed's face twist into that bitter little smile, with bandages on his back, and blood mixed in sweat, mouth running while he rubbed his sack he couldn't help but grin. That-That was why he loved the boy.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. 

Next Chapter 5: Lately I've Been Wishing will be posted Next Friday 02/08/08. Don't forget to review me. Pleeeeeeease!


	5. Chapter 5: Lately I've Been Wishing

Arrogant Surrender

**Chapter Five**

_Lately I've Been Wishing_

- mirage-

Getting to Edward took longer than he thought .It was four weeks, and entire month because the military wanted the entire mess taken care of before troops were pulled back. That meant four weeks of paperwork. Four weeks of negotiation. Four weeks of reconstructing what was destroyed in the town, and allowing the villagers to find peace with the military, or at least for them to all fake themselves through it. At three weeks he discharged Alphonse for a dislocated shoulder which was never dislocated. Unknown to the boy this wasn't for Edward, or in sympathy to the brother's separation but a reward for Alphonse's hard work. With little to no whining the boy continued his soldierly duties as dedicated as possible in hopes to shorten the wait time. However, after three weeks and a day he began receiving desperate messages from Alphonse he needed to have his brother released. According to Alphonse they were treating him unfairly, and unjustly. What the boy meant to say was inappropriately, and intolerably. But Alphonse, unlike his brother was the polite Elric.

According to the military they were waiting for the entire mess to be corrected before the collective of Edward's damages could be determined. After all, how unfair was it to punish the boy harshly if it all worked out in the end. In Edward's case, as it always seemed to be, it never all worked out in the end. On his forth week train ride back he left a dilapidate but growing city behind which was utterly and thoroughly pissed at the military. The uprising had turned into a full scale attack for one night. Houses had been burnt, shops destroyed, crops ruined, and these people claimed only the military. As he rode with dull eyes watching the passing scenery he left his gloved hand resting on the manila folder on his lap. A reminder of just what words he'd typed to describe the mess.

Military rejection. A scorned image of overbearing dominance for self gain. That is how the town interpreted the military and its handling, and for Edward this would not look good at all. He would arrive at four pm Thursday, and at eight am Friday the courts would have their hearing sentencing a number of things. Any admirable mentions and awards, additional funding, proper cataloging and discipline. Due to the duration of the entire event Edward was now just a small portion of the scale. Perhaps one of the most influential, for the boy was solely responsible for how poor it went, but non-the-less Edward was just one young soldier.

"When we arrive I need to put together a small report." He spoke suddenly interrupting the silence which had last for over an hour, but Hawkeye was not asleep as she was pretending to be. "A plea bargain."

"For Edward." She knew his mind.

"There are specific facts relating to his motive which I think would sway the court more leniently against him if they were aware." The scenery outside was bleak, gray skies with quick winds. A pending storm, fitting for their travel back. "They are confidential facts however, so I need to create just a small informative and deliver it to the council members only." Finally he turned to her and she was resting with both eyes open now. "I need you to find out which councilmen would be appropriate."

"I am sure Alphonse will know which names." She replied and he was silent. Yes, Alphonse was a strong bet. The boy had sent a letter since his return to central wishing them well and demanding he do what was in his power to close quickly. As if bearing the title colonel offered him resounding strength within the military. How simple the Elric mind worked sometimes, how powerful he seemed to be within those golden eyes which failed to calculate strategic maneuvering he planned not only in his career, but in all action. Sudden rash decisions based on adolescent desires were never part of his plan, nor sound reasoning.

Alphonse in fact did know which names he'd want. In fact the boy was adamant a specific councilor be replaced if possible. "Alphonse that's ridiculous." He spat waiving the excited boy away from his desk as he finished his report.

"But he's bias! He doesn't like ni-san!" Alphonse argued. "He's going to sentence him harsher just because he doesn't like him. That's not fair!"

"Would it be more fair if I replaced the man with someone who did like your brother?" He asked rhetorically but to this Alphonse was silent. The boy puffed his cheeks a bit and stood watching him. "You're always going to get someone who knows someone or something. It's high time both of you learned what a small world it is so Edward stops burning bridges as he goes." He scold glancing up, but to this Alphonse was also silent.

"They've kept him locked up like a prisoner since Roy." Alphonse informed and his penned stilled for a moment. "In a cell." Alphonse paused. "I can't see him. He doesn't even know we're back, or that it's over." Alphonse report standing in perfect attire perfectly clean before his desk. It seemed the younger boy's comfort compared to the elders discomfort was Alphonse's most distressing fact.

"You too did always like to suffer together."

"Roy!" Alphonse slammed his hands down and he sat his pen down with a glare for the boy.

"Alphonse you're well aware I am doing what I can." He spoke curtly. "I won't be faced with accusations I am not."

"I never said that!" Alphonse snapped withdrawing his hands and letting out a heavy breath. "I just...want to see him."

"And tomorrow you shall." He stood quickly. "Now, kindly inform me which man hates your brother and which has the most influential power on the board."

"Aufiero has been on the board the longest so he has the most say. This will be his thirty-sixth year, and _Geirman _hates my brother." Alphonse report and he heard the boy's distaste with just the name.

"Right." He slid his report into a sealed file and skirt his desk with Alphonse following. "Why exactly does he hate him again?" He asked holding his door for Alphonse and the boy sighed as he passed.

"It's kinda a long story Roy, but what you should remember is that ni-san never meant it and also he didn't know the man owned a cat in the first place." Alphonse began and he groaned.

* * *

Waiting outside Aufiero's office he made it just in time to catch the man on his way out. On sight of him the man looked exhausted and continued locking his office door with a sigh. "What can I do for you Colonel." Aufiero droned. An older man he presumed Aufiero was entering his fifties with a mouth firmly set in a frown as everyone who continued in the military gradually inherited. 

"I don't mean to keep you here at office." He offered kindly while extending the sealed folder. "I give you this information in confidence, because I feel it has weight for tomorrow's conference. I won't bore or exhaust you with an attempt to have you see things my way." He explained and Aufiero took the folder with more respect for him than the man first assumed he'd have. In all honestly, he wasn't quite sure how he pulled off his little speech. It felt as though it just toppled from his tongue.

"You're his colonel? The Fullmetal alchemist's colonel aren't you?" Aufiero asked and he nod. "Tell me colonel, why is that boy so stubborn and fat headed." The man asked seriously and he cracked a smile.

"I suppose it is his nature." He couldn't make excuses. "I'll admit the headaches he causes me never out weight the product, or contribution he makes to the state." He threw Ed what he could and Aufiero nod giving his folder a small pat before leaving him.

"See you tomorrow Colonel!" Aufiero called raising the folder for a moment and he watched the man leave. Not much taller than him, balding now with white hair and yet Aufiero had so much more control.

"This is what it must come down to." He sighed turning to leave. "I must be old and losing hair to have power." He laughed.

* * *

Through word of mouth he learned Geirman had a soft spot for chocolate and so twenty minutes before the hearing he killed himself to make sure before that man's post there was a fat plate of fudge brownies. Of course, to keep things inconspicuous he had two more sat about the room and he kept his smile to himself when twenty minutes in Geirman was eating one and looking pleased with himself. 

"Can't believe you got him food." Alphonse grumbled beneath his breath along side of him, and he laid his hand on the boy's knee as he stood. "Where are you going?" Alphonse hissed looking startled he was rising in the middle of the hearing. Of course the council was still discussing property damage as one of the largest, and most disdained categories imperative to the case. He knew which would come next however, and for a colonel to randomly excuse himself for short durations was not odd. He did have responsibilities that continued on through hearings and once or twice before Hawkeye would appear at the door and he would politely leave, delegate, and return. Today however he feigned the need of a drink aware they would bring Ed for his own hearing although they would not allow him to speak. He had underestimate them however, and Ed was already in the hallway when he stepped out.

The sight of the boy startled him, but he passed by casually with Ed none the wiser. Dressed in a simple pair of matching gray cotton pants and long sleeve shirt Ed could pass for a convict. His hands were restrained in a wooden block so he could not touch and he was blindfolded. Casually he made himself a cup of coffee from the provided table watching the boy. Ed looked tired and hungry although he knew the military would be feeding the boy and allowing him rest. For a moment he argued if it wasn't the boy's hair which was casting such a homely and pitiful shadow over him. With Ed's hands restrained he could not fix it, and although someone had brushed it for the hearing it, it hung off the boy's head in thin strands which in comparison to his previous self made him seem unkept and sad.

He took a sip and cleared his throat loudly. With the sound Ed's head lift a bit and he saw the startle and hope that sound really be him. With a slow walk Ed could follow he head past the boy again and while passing spoke. "No matter what." He muttered before taking a sip. "Bite your tongue." And with that said he left. He returned to Alphonse and gave the boy his coffee.

Alphonse looked at the cup surprised before making a face. "I don't like coffee." Alphonse whispered and he chuckled. These boys were such children when they wanted to be. "How long are they going to continue like this? This is really boring." _Such_ children.

"When your brother is lead in here, he's going to be blindfolded, and retrained." Alphonse looked shocked. "Ignore it like it's nothing."

"You-how do you know that?" Alphonse asked leaning to him quickly, but he ignored this and laid his hand back on the boy's knee to calm any future outbursts. Alphonse sensed his inappropriate response. "Sorry."

"I know because I've just seen him." He admit and Alphonse twist quickly in his chair to see behind them and into the rows of chairs and soldiers. "You need to keep yourself contained so you don't embarrass him..." He said turning to Alphonse who returned his stare and swallowed. "Yourself, or myself." He add beckoning to Hawkeye who slipped in, and he lift the paperwork he'd left in the vacant chair next to him for her.

"Sir." She sat down with a brief smile for Alphonse. "Should I take Alphonse somewhere?" She asked and Alphonse looked insulted and also appalled she'd backstab him this way.

"He's a big boy." He sighed watching the men talk. "I am sure he can stay in his chair." He add giving the boy a cold look and Alphonse turned to his coffee and actually considered sipping it.

As if this fact alone lead to maturity.

"Do you not like coffee Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked kindly watching the boy stare at the black liquid. "I can get you something else." She offered, but the boy just smiled. "You're brother did not like coffee either when he first arrived."

"Stunts your growth." He add chuckling quietly at his own joke. Alphonse shot him a look.

"That's a myth." Hawkeye correct him before silencing when they announced the new subject and he knew this was it.

"At the present time this hearing recognizes a number of indictments against the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, and his participation in operation E Cartridge." Aufiero began reading from a new sheet. "Is Mr. Elric present?" Aufiero asked looking up over his thin glasses and the guards to the back opened the doors and the majority of heads, theirs included turned to see who would be brought in. A simple soldier came first, followed by an armed guard before Fullmetal. The boy had his head tipped down a bit, using his ears for direction with the blindfold and was walking carefully so as not to trip. A few whispers and murmurs started on sight of the boy and he saw Ed's head move gaining the sound of people before looking pissed.

"I can't believe they didn't give him something nicer to wear." Alphonse fussed along side of him, and he'd wished he sat the boy closer to Hawkeye so she could watch him.

"You're brother is pending, he isn't allowed the luxury of his title Alphonse." Hawkeye explained quietly as Ed was led past. Further inside the council box Ed was given a seat between the two armed guards.

"Edward Elric, you are now present before a council to decide for you the retribution your course of action at Globersville have brought." Aufiero informed leaving his eyes on Ed for a moment but the boy was silent. "Let the Fullmetal Alchemist, this council, and the members who have arrived today to witness it be aware the sole purpose of operation E Cartridge was to apprehend the uprising in the town of Globersville and the town of Townsend with the specific outline no severe military force, including that of state alchemists, or the lives of innocent towns people should be lost." Aufiero announced sitting down his paper and whispering to the council man next to him.

"This is how they describe our mission. That's it?" Alphonse asked looking shocked the weeks out in the mud, and the labor, and the training, and the chaos were omitted. Neither Hawkeye nor himself responded to this question.

Aufiero picked up a second paper. "According to our report Williamson, Jacob was shot and killed during a military invasion of the lower west side of the village which was caused as a direct violation of commanding orders, by you, or oneself the Fullmetal Alchemist. At this time general orders prohibited state alchemists from engaging in battle, encouraging hand to hand combat, or opening fire, unless thereby stated by commanding officers.." Aufiero retrieved another sheet. "Property damages estimated in over a hundred thousand dollars to the main street of Townsend, three hundred thousand and forty two dollars in military damages, and the necessity of two additional sweeps of the town leading to poor military sediment, the sole innocent victim, and soldier injury were a result of the actions by you, or oneself the Fullmetal Alchemist." Aufiero sat that paper down with and linked his fingers slowly looking to Ed who had remained silent. "Am I correct in my understanding Mr. Elric has been in military custody since the birth of these charges?" Aufiero asked turning his eyes from Ed down the line of old men and next to Geirman who was eating yet another brownie a paper was lifted.

"Mr. Elric was sent directly from the stationed base back to headquarters with report of his transgressions." The paper was sat back down and Aufiero turned back to Ed and let his eyes rest on the him.

"The boy was out of line." Geirman contribute while chewing and he clenched his jaw.

"Mr. Elric I would like to give you this chance to speak. So if you have anything to say about the charges against you, you may do so now." Aufiero offered and he bit his tongue until it bled. Ed lift his head a bit with the offer before simply licked his lips and remaining silent. This went on for a minute before Aufiero leaned back in his chair and began conversing with the four other old man.

"What. Why didn't he speak?" Alphonse hissed turning to them and he glanced at the boy.

Hawkeye leaned in slowly and whispered.

"Edward cannot sway the decision of the council by attempting to justify his actions. It's better he stay quiet so they feel he is repenting." Hawkeye explained giving Alphonse a small hopeful smile. "That was wise of your brother." She add and he heard the surprise in her voice Edward missed his chance to argue. Something the boy loved very much.

Aufiero leaned back up in his chair and cleared his throat. "The penalty for your actions Mr. Elric derives from your failure to follow orders, deliberate disregard of orders, the large damages resulting from your actions, and of course the failure of operation E Cartridge. Punishment outlines three months military suspension and reinstatement along with a hundred strokes of obedience and loyalty to the military." Aufiero announced and Hawkeye looked down for a moment before glancing at him. He assumed part of this verdict was not making sense to Alphonse for the boy hadn't complained yet. "However in light of evidence which has been disclosed to me in favor of your trial, I move to reduce your sentence to seventy-five strokes without military suspension, and remove this incident from your personal file." Aufiero announced before moving on. Once Edward was sentenced the two guards pulled the boy up and began leading him out.

"That's relatively good." He said turning to Hawkeye who looked both relieved and concerned at the same time. He couldn't believe Aufiero was actually going to be kind enough to wipe it from Ed's record. Hell, with compliments like that he would have welcomed the suspension as well.

"So they're not suspending him?" Alphonse looked thrilled as he nod. "Does that mean I can see him?"

"Addressing civilian complaints against the military, this council will entertain ninety-six formally submitted grievances." Aufiero announced lifting another sheet and he turned to Hawkeye.

"Let's leave."

* * *

Now that Edward was not being suspended by the military he would only be held until his sentence was carried out. For the boy that would be as soon as the hearing was concluded, and not for an approximate two to three hours, however, with his acceptance by the military Ed was allowed visitors, While he had preferred to visit the boy first and alone, he couldn't seem to shake either Alphonse nor Hawkeye. 

"Ni-san I am so thrilled they're not suspending you!" Alphonse cheered rushing into the small cell the boy was allowed as they followed. Ed was unrestrained while in the cell and took Alphonse in a hug which left both boys grinning.

"You got off considerably light." Hawkeye congratulate giving the boy a hug as well.

"They know I am good for it." Ed boost with a shrug before turning back to Alphonse. "How did the rest of everything go out there. They haven't told me anything at all." Ed admit and Alphonse sighed thinking through this.

"It sucked. The people hated us, but we cleaned up and tried to help them." Alphonse explained. "Then we left. I think they were glad to see us go. They didn't seem to care that we made any improvements." Alphonse report sadly.

"That's what you get when you show the people to get what you want, you do what you want." He scold giving Ed cold eyes and the boy avert his quickly. This submission surprised him, and he kept silent.

"I can't wait to get my clothes back." Ed changed subjects and Alphonse smiled.

"That gray does not become you Edward." Hawkeye teased but Ed bristled in distaste with his attire.

"And how do you plan to sit once you get your clothes back?" He asked resting in the one chair he'd ordered be brought in. He wasn't about to sit on the thin little mattress Ed was sleeping on.

"Look Roy." Ed snapped instantly mad. "I was just almost thrown off grounds, how about a sunnier attitude."

"And whose fault is that." He asked simply but Ed scowled and stood glaring at him. "Seventy-five strokes aren't all going to fit on your back Ed." He reasoned and Ed's face flinched with this, and the eyes avert. So, the submissive behavior was fear. _Edward Elric_ _was scared_.

"Wait. They're going to hit him? _You?_" Alphonse was shocked and turned to Ed who forced a shrug before nodding.

"Yeah that's what I get I suppose." Ed managed trying to stay light about it.

"That_ is _what you get." He snapped and Ed silenced turning back to him.

"Alphonse, let's get your brother something to eat." Hawkeye nod toward the door when he rose to his feet. She could feel his anger and Alphonse looked hesitant to leave now that he was finally allowed in, but with her eyes stepped away from Ed.

"Why are you busting my chops." Ed asked quietly.

"Because goodness knows someone ought to."

"They will." Ed insist sounding nervous. "Give them a few hours." Ed offered before rolling his shoulders as if to shake the idea off. "I was looking forward to finally seeing you again. Cause I've been cooped up in here, and treated like a prisoner." Ed began growing angry. "Instead you come back with your hard-ass attitude. Get all in my face while I am humiliated--and ashamed." Ed confessed taking a step closer so his words would not make it through the walls and to anyone else's ears. "I can't change what happened." Ed continued staring into his eyes with his silence. "I can't. I can't change it. So I am not going to cry about it and say well what-if-that, and what-if-this. What happened, happened." Ed lowered onto his mattress slowly. He watched the boy rake his hands through his hair and then sit quietly. "I've had a lot of time to think." Ed muttered. "And what I think about most, aside from seeing Alphonse, and everyone again, is you." Ed looked up slowly and all he saw was the small scared little boy who first walked into his office wanting a watch too big for his palm. Slowly he took a step and sat down next to the boy. "I know you did something to help lighten the sentence. I don't know what, and I most likely don't want to know but..." Ed trailed turning to him and for a moment he thought the boy would say thank you. Just go ahead and say it, but instead Ed snort a small laugh and smiled. A grin right up to either ear. Happy and true.

"Every week I was out there I thought, why didn't I just leave him hungry and dirty." He chuckled leaning in to the boy so their noses came together. "So I could have seen you off." He smiled and Ed jumped at him. The boy's arms snaked around and squeezed and Ed was hanging on tightly. He wrapped the boy tight and held. Ed wanted hugs, and he felt it in the boy's trembling arms, and the way Ed pulled his legs in flush to his where they sat.

"I am really nervous!" Ed confessed suddenly and he felt the boy's fingers curl into his uniform and fist. "Fuck. Why, why am I so nervous. This is stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Ed muttered pulling off him and sitting up. He watched the boy drag his hands up his thighs and then push them down slowly with a large inhale. "I got to pull myself together." Ed breathed before glancing at him and offering a shaky smile.

"Mr. Elric." There was a knock on the door before two soldier's came in. One broke into solute on sight of him and one had his hands full and looked startled he couldn't solute.

"At ease." He reassured holding up a hand and casually getting to his feet.

"Um." The first soldier mustered before turning to Ed. "Mr. Elric we've been instructed to inform you your sentence will be carried out in the C wing in thirty minutes."

"All ready?" Ed blurt shocked.

"You're sentence of seventy-five strokes has been divided into two applications, one of thirty-eight and one of thirty-seven. Due to the uneven number of administered blows, you've being given the chance to decide which instrument you'd like to receive the higher number from." The soldier informed before turning to the second. Ed looked flabbergasted and horrified with what he was hearing before getting to his feet on sight of the heavy cane and second much thinner one.

"You're got to be friggin' shitting me." Ed growled standing before the two instruments looking panicked rubbing his mouth before turning to him.

"Does it really matter?" He asked. "It's just a one stroke difference."

"Yeah, I don't care." Ed muttered waiving the men away. "Just make something up. Just go. Leave." Ed groaned closing his own door behind them before sinking into it. He watched the boy lay on his door groaning before Ed picked his head up and knocked his forehead into the cold surface a few times. "Isn't it ironic. I get captured from the military and people beat me, I get brought back...and they beat me."

"The military won't discipline you as haphazardly as your captures." He scold insulted. "You most certainly won't be bloody when done. It's performed cautious of your skin. Considering what could have happened this is a much _nicer _sentence. They could have _destroyed_ you Ed. Instead it's come to this. It happens in one afternoon and your _pay_, _benefits_, and _life_ just get to move on. You're _still _a soldier." He was appalled Ed would compare the two, but the boy only turned to his speech drained and unimpressed.

"Not soldier enough apparently." Ed muttered walking back to him and sinking to his bed bouncing his knee. He stood watching the boy and Ed was getting worse thinking about it.

"You should try and relax." He recommend before silencing when Ed snort at the idea.

"Afterward I will come and see you." He offered.

"What happens to me afterward?" Ed asked looking up, and he could see the worry. The hard bitter worry in the boy's face. "What if I can't contain myself? What if I break composure? Start crying like some candy-ass fucking-ah, stupid stupid stupid." Ed whispered dropping his head into his hands and rubbing at his face.

"You're worried you won't be able to stay composed?" He was shocked, but Ed nod quickly. The boy didn't look up, but buried his head a bit deeper. "Well, you do have a high thresh hold to pain but...in all honestly Fullmetal." He wait there, and eventually Ed looked up curious. "You won't be able to. They're not going to hit you a little, they're going to beat the tar out of you." He informed and Ed's eyes widened. "You're going to scream, and you're going to cry. And when it's over the thought of going against the military at least for the next six months will terrify you." He informed and Ed let out a serious of fast breaths before leaping to his feet.

"Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Ed screamed throwing up his hands. "Are THEY CRAZY!" Ed yelled pointing to the door, but he grabbed the pointing hand and drew the boy into a hug. "FORGET IT! SCREW THEM! FUCK THE MILITARY FUCK THEM!" Ed cried struggling in his hold but he didn't let go. He let the boy have his small fit, and digest his words however he needed, before finally Ed was whining. "I don't want to. I don't want people to see me like that. I don't know what I'll do." Ed was speaking into his shoulder. "What am I going to do Roy? Huh? What would you do? How would you do it? How would you handle this?" Ed asked and he froze.

"You're asking for my advice." He whispered growing a short smile and Ed was silent. Ed looked lost, and in those golden eyes he saw himself as the man Ed believed him to be. That colonel with all the power, and all the answers. "I'd handle it by facing it." He said pulling back to stare Ed in the eye. "You want to hide from it, and you don't want others to know because you're embarrassed." He brushed the boy back a step. "Everyone already knows, so just walk in there and take it, and then walk out as best you can. No one expects you to do better, everyone knows what happens." He conclude but Ed didn't look better hearing what he didn't want to do most, allow a harsh display of weakness, was exactly what he was recommending. "Trying to play this off, will not work, and so any attempts will just look asinine." He broke a smile to encourage the boy.

"Will they strip me for this?"

"Most likely."

"Cock lovers." Ed growled and he laughed giving the boy a squeeze.

"Afterward I will have a car waiting. I will be outside, and I'll have you brought to me. Then...I'll take care of it." He offered and Ed smiled moving to the right and most private corner of the room where he backed the boy into the corner and took his mouth. It felt good to pin Ed down, and really kiss him again. To know the boy was safe at least for the time being, and wanted him. For a long moment there was nothing but silence, and Ed's tongue was smooth and cooler in his mouth than his own. The boy had gotten slightly better at kissing him and was tipping his head gently but still had too much spit. "You're an amateur." He chuckled pulling back and Ed wiped his mouth smiling. "When you feel lost you think of that kiss until I see you next." He said heading to the door with Ed leaning against the wall watching. "Forget it, and I'll beat you myself." He add and Ed's smile grew.

* * *

Hey guys! 

Thanks so much for reading! Almost to the end. Next chapter is the last!!!

**Chapter 6: Standing Behind You** to be posted** 02/15/08** as promised. J

I've already got another two stories up and ready to go, so what I think I'll do is post a short description of each and you guys can let me know what you'd rather read. Actually, I have a small handful--this past year I moved and so have been writing and not posting. So let me know, do you want something fun? Serious? Romantic? grins

These are the two options I am thinking about:

(Both leave sardonic older Ed, and move back to little huggable Ed )

**Title: Another Run of Events **

This one is less serious, and gets away from dry ironic Ed (which I love) and takes us back to the good ol' anime days. This story takes place with Ed his show age, with Alphonse still in the armor. In short Ed and the Mustang group need to go undercover to do a mission which puts Ed into a private school with a certain someone acting as his father. It's not yaoi, but has parental Roy and love of cute action. It's longer than this one, with more chapters and it's a much lighter read with way more comedy. I had fun writing this one, and I think this is a fun read, nowhere near as serious as this fic.

**Title: A Harmless Fantasy **

Takes place during the time that Ed and Al lived with Tucker. This one also casts Roy in a parental light and there isn't much I can say without giving much away but…this is suspense, action and has some really cute scenes. Deals with the sensitive subject of child abuse and rape now that I think about it…hmm…I tend to write stories which have some topics in common as they're either most fun to write, or most fun to inflict on Ed. I am sorry and I promise I won't get repetitive. I don't edit and chapter all stories I write, only those I think are good so…unfortunately those I think are at least semi worthy of being posted often have things in common.

That said (as I won't give anymore away on A Harmless Fantasy) let me know what you'd like! If you're a fan of sarcastic and bitter-but-you-need-to-love-him Edward you saw in this fic, don't worry he returns. I have yet to post my trump card and it's Titled: Foolish For You.


	6. Chapter 6: Standing Behind You

Arrogant Surrender

**Chapter Six**

_Standing Behind You_

- mirage -

Knowing he was one of the people Ed was most concerned with seeing him less than composed he informed the boy he would wait outside. _A white lie._ He waited inside C hall with Hawkeye and Alphonse because the military did not making carrying out Edward's sentence a spectacle. The wing was used for nothing other than his sentence during his sentence and everyone else was to stay out. "I wish they did this on the first floor so Edward did not have to travel down so far to get out." Hawkeye muttered glancing at her watch before sighing.

"How much trouble do I have to get in before they do this to me?" Alphonse asked looking shaken he too might be subjected to similar means due to the blood connection.

"Only if you put your loyalty and obedience in question do you need to reclaim it Alphonse." He drowned.

"You haven't anything to worry about." Hawkeye reassured, before switching topics. "I put together the new case file you need." Hawkeye informed him staring into C hall as she spoke. "It's three folders, they're not too fat."

"Will you leave them on my desk."

"Havoc's making the remaining photo copies now, but I figured you could bring them home with you so you might not need to return to the office later today, or tomorrow morning." She supplied with a smile. "In case you're not feeling well." He appreciate what she said between her words. She was clever in nature, and she was a good woman.

"You're getting sick sir?" Alphonse asked clueless. "And how can you guys just stand here and talk about work." The boy gave them a dissatisfied frown before stepping aside for the doctor who came and went. "What's the doctor for?"

"To make sure he's alright." He answered turning to his watch as well. This was as good a time as any to duck out of sight so Ed wasn't confronted with him first. "Alphonse you're not seeing him first." He informed startling the boy.

"What!? Why not!"

"Hawkeye you see him first."

"Yes sir."

"Hawkeye!" Alphonse argued. "Sir! I know my brother best, and Hawkeye's not who he'd want to see first. No offense Hawkeye." Alphonse offered giving his arm a poke and he sighed.

"That's why I said Hawkeye goes first."

"You're doing it on _purpose_!"

He turned and took the boy's arm with his escalating voice. "Yes. Because he will compose himself quickly with someone he doesn't want to see him upset. That's Hawkeye. You think Ed wants her to see him sniveling like a child." He scold and Alphonse was quiet. "If I send you in there he has too much comfort, and myself too much embarrassment. Hawkeye goes first, we will wait here." He ordered giving her a nod and she start past him them and into the hall when they saw a far door open and the doctor came out angry. "Haven't you ever heard of a woman's touch?" Alphonse didn't respond and they watched Hawkeye disappear into the slender doorway.

"Ni-san doesn't like doctors." Alphonse sighed watching the man stalk down the hall. "I apologize sir!" Alphonse called to the man who waived it off with a low curse. "Crap." Alphonse frowned turning back to the hall when there was some noise. It was hard to tell if it was loud yelling, or just banging before Hawkeye appeared exiting the door before stopping. They could see her mouth moving and she was making small hand gestures before waiting. "Wonder what she's saying." Alphonse muttered watching her step aside and let two soldiers pass and exit the hall the other way. "Can I go?"

"No." He frowned watching her work. She was talking softly, before explaining something and then smiling. It was a kind smile, one that took all the paperwork and ringing phones away and made her a woman instead of a soldier. Whatever was happening now he was confident she'd pull herself and Ed through it, and finally she reached into the doorway and pulled him out. Ed was back in his boots and pants, with a uniform dress shirt half done up. With Hawkeye talking she straightened Ed's lapels and began his buttons with him wobbling slightly before grabbing her for balance. "I told him I'd wait outside." He confessed to Alphonse and the boy turned to him. "But I can't."

"You lied?"

"A white lie." Ed had a hand over his eyes, tipping his head up with hard breathing before back down unable to find comfort. Gently Hawkeye pulled some tissues from her pocket and brought them to Ed's face. He moved his hand for her as she wiped his eyes and Ed was speaking loud enough he was just audible for them. From the way the boy's mouth was moving, and the way it was open constantly he could see how upset the boy was. How much anguish he was in and Hawkeye dried his face before handing him some tissues and guiding him along.

"Now can I?" Alphonse asked eagerly and he gave this a moment's thought watching Ed stare down at his feet as he limped before nodding. "Ni-san!" Alphonse tore in and right to Ed who peeked up just enough to see Alphonse and then Ed was growling to the boy. Explaining what happened with hate and anger which had been absent when he spoke to Hawkeye. Alphonse was holding the front of Ed's arm to take some of his weight since he was stumbling along bent over like an old man. Hawkeye sent him a worried but patient glance and he knew everything to be fine then.

Five feet from him Ed finally realized he was there and the boy's eyes widened as much as they could while swollen before Ed grit his teeth. "Liar!"

"A white lie." He explained.

* * *

"You could have gone ahead to hold the god damn elevator." Ed snarled standing with them watching the numbers slowly light up as it rose to their floor. Ed's voice had become thick with his nasal congestion and raspy with the strain and use. "They chose C hall to be bastards." The boy cried wiping his eyes. 

"I am sure they didn't ni-san."

"I am sure they _did_." Ed snapped before stumbling back when it opened full of people. The boy ducked behind Alphonse and hid his face as inconspicuously as possible. Hawkeye moved in front as well before entering and holding the elevator door. "I hate the military." Ed growled following Alphonse in as Hawkeye hit level one and the doors closed. "Can-can we just go somewhere where I can get all this off?" Ed asked tugging at his shirt while crying.

"All of it ni-san?" Alphonse was shocked but Ed was instantly nodding.

"Get a grip." He snapped watching Ed hiccup where he stood with pink eyes, and a pink nose, and wet cheeks. "Edward." He growled snapping out a handkerchief and giving it to the boy.

"Skrew you Roy." Ed yanked it from him and began wiping his face. "_You walk in, and handle it_." Ed impersonate him. "What a load of BULLSHIT!" Ed screamed before whining. "I am dismissed right?"

"Do you feel you can still work?" Hawkeye asked shocked, but Ed froze with her question.

"_NO_! No I don't!" Ed cried pitching a small fit where he stood and Alphonse grabbed the boy's arm speaking quietly to him. The elevator came to rest, and the doors opened to Havoc and Breda.

"Sir I have your files." Havoc droned before perking up on sight of Ed. "Wow Ed, ouch buddy." Havoc laughed.

"Shove it Havoc." Ed snarled taking an aggressive step forward.

"Havoc, have them bring my car around." He ordered taking the files from the man and giving him cold eyes when Havoc kept gawking.

"Could have had your god damn car ready like you said too, lying bastard." Ed hiccupped wiping his face.

"Ed did they really hit you seventy-five times?" Breda adjust his glasses in shock.

"I don't think now is a good time Breda." Alphonse said.

"Yeah." Ed mumbled.

"I couldn't imagine." Breda just kept going in complete shock like Havoc. "I've never been reprimanded like that before." Breda add and Ed huffed a bit.

"Yeah, well…good for you." Ed offered a bitter smile before wiping his eyes again. No matter what the boy did he honestly didn't stop crying. It was the most alarming and fascinating thing he'd ever seen Edward do. It were as if the boy was living a normal day, only crying his way through it with only remote sniffles, hiccups, and heavy swallowing.

"Sir he gets the rest of the day off now, right?" Breda asked pointing at Ed and the boy growled with the finger.

"I'd be rather cruel to make him work now wouldn't I." He muttered stepping from the elevator and starting down the first floor hall. He handed his files to Hawkeye.

"Oh, I suppose so." Breda muttered following dumbly. Passing through the halls he went to his office to lock the top file drawer and retrieve his keys. Ed retrieved several shouts and whistles while staggering along and the boy managed to hold up an arm and answer a few of them before blowing up in his office.

"What'd they do!? Announce the entire fucking hearing over the damn loud speaker!"

"Well it's not every day a soldier single handedly wastes thousands of military dollars, causes the fall of an entire mission, and ends a blacksmith's life." He muttered lifting papers and checking surfaces for his keys.

"Whatever." Ed grunt wiping his eyes. "I didn't kill the poor shmuck. Maybe his people shouldn't have rebelled."

"Maybe you should have followed orders." He answered rhetorically and Ed let out a strangled sound and stomped where he stood. "Have you seen my keys?" He asked looking up, but Ed stopped with a glare close to death.

Havoc came in sending Ed a long cat-call before offering his solute. "Car is ready." Havoc report dropping his arm before turning to Ed. "So seventy-five times huh? Wow, seventy-five. That's intense. Almost a hundred." Havoc muttered shaking his head.

"Yeah." Ed muttered monotone.

"I can't believe it. I don't know what I would have done if they sentenced me to that. Man, I mean seventy-five."

"Yeah." Ed repeat and he glanced up at the two soldiers. Ed just stood still with his eyes closed crying and Havoc was ignoring the entire thing. He left his desk and moved to his file cabinet and window sill. The keys were MIA.

"You want me to like go to med wing and get some...ointment for you to like...bathe in?" Havoc asked. "You know like, pain relief oint-"

"Yeah" Ed interrupt nodding.

"Yeah? You want like cooling or..." Havoc trailed taking notice of him when he opened his file cabinet drawer and slammed it. "Oh, sir here are your keys." Havoc muttered extending them, but on sight Ed freaked.

"AH! YOU HAD THE-WELL GOD!...GOD DAMNT! GO GET THE OINTMENT THEN!" Ed screamed startling Havoc.

"Havoc go get him some ointment." He yanked his keys away and together they watched Havoc leave.

"God damn idiot." Ed scowled. "Freaking-fucking-empty headed god damn bastard." Ed cried. He laughed.

"Ni-san the car is here." Alphonse announced coming in with a solute. "Can we go now sir? I want ni-san to go home." Alphonse plead and he nod leaving his desk with Ed limping along behind him. "Sir, where exactly are you going now?" Alphonse asked following. "Home?"

"I believe I dismissed only one Elric brother." He spoke ahead and he heard Alphonse stop for a moment but Ed continued. The boy wanted to leave and if it meant leaving Alphonse he was willing this time.

"Oh." Alphonse muttered before continuing.

"You can see him in a few hours." He stepped outside into the sun and Hawkeye was alongside his car with his files.

"We're waiting for Havoc." Ed growled stopping alongside the running car.

"Fine." He sighed turning to Alphonse who looked sad he had to stay and work. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and stepped in. "Hawkeye I'll call you tomorrow morning ten of." He called flipping through the first folder briefly before sitting them aside. "Ed, I want to leave."

"_Oh_! And I _don't_!" Ed snapped and through his open doorway he watched the boy have a fit with Alphonse standing patiently at his side.

"I hope you feel better Edward." Hawkeye offered kindly, but Ed only gave her a throated noise in response. He could hear Havoc before he could see him, and the man was cracking jokes at Ed until the blonde crawled in and slammed the door yelling at him.

"I hate Jean Havoc, that bastard. I hate him." Ed growled rolling the window up quickly because his windows were tinted. The backseat of this model was limo fashion with both seats facing one another. "I just want to go home." Ed cried now that they were alone and he took the tube of ointment Ed's hands were fumbling with and opened it.

"You're going to feel better now, relax. Take deep breaths." He instruct and Ed nod beginning what he could only assume was supposed to be yoga but sounded more like Ed had been running miles. Gently he unbuttoned the boy's shirt and slid it off his shoulders.

"Hurry, just get it off, get it off." Ed whined shaking out of his clothes and starting on his pants.

"Ed, you're _not_ stripping in this car." He stopped that right away.

"Do you know how many I took!" Ed snapped sliding forward to kneel between seats unable to sit and he silenced on sight of the boy's skin. It was red and puffy. As if Ed had lay down on a grill, fat burning lines drew across his back horizontally. "Roy!" He broke free of his stare.

"Yes, it's alright now." He hushed opening the tube and squirting a generous glob onto his hand. "Stay still now." He brought his hand to Ed's shoulder and the boy hissed and arched the second he touched him.

"Ammm this hurts. _It hurts_." Ed whined wiggling as he did the boy's upper back. "Rooooy it hurts."

"I heard you the first time." He answered calmly. He used the entire tube on just Ed's back before they reached his house. Then Ed carried his shirt in limping along on his flesh leg instead of the automail. The driver was smart and remained silent with Ed's back in plain view, and he felt Ed growing to his breaking point.

Inside he coax Ed upstairs to his bedroom and pulled back the down comforter on his king sized bed. Ed was stripping as fast as he could, hissing as he peeled his pants off and was still fussing when he climbed in. Ed crawled up and flopped down on his stomach looking like he'd been baked in the sun and then laid out on white sheets. The boy's entire back, ass and leg were red with stripes. He retrieved what medication he had. Ointment for rug burns and began applying as generously as he could while Ed squirmed and swore at him. Once he used all of that he retrieved an aloe lotion and began reapplying. By this time Ed had calmed and lay quieter still flinching and moaning with his touch until he was massaging said places which weren't hurt. "Are you feeling better?" He asked rubbing the boy's feet where he lay clutching a pillow.

"Leave me alone." Ed muttered into it, flinching nervous he'd touch something sensitive when he reached up the boy's legs and rubbed along side where the skin was untouched.

"They certainly humbled you didn't they." He mused rubbing gently. "The great Fullmetal Alchemist, crying in the halls of central headquarters." He thought aloud before looking up when Ed's top half started shaking. "I am sorry." He apologized on sight of the tears. "Ed. I am sorry." He crawled up and ran a hand into the blonde hair. With his other he worked out of his shoes, unbuttoned his dress shirt and laid back in his undershirt and uniform pants. "Come here." He tugged the boy to him. Ed was reluctant to move and it involved prying the pillow out of his fingers before shifting the boy so Ed lay on his chest sniveling. "You're still great."

"I am a pussy." Ed cried.

"No."

"A freaking pony."

"No."

"Yellow mother–"

"_Ed._" He laid his hand over the boy's mouth. "No one thinks that. You took seventy-five, not twenty-five or ten. Not even Havoc was truly making fun of you." He comfort rubbing Ed's head gently. The boy's hair was still a mess, and Ed's chest jumped every minute with hiccups. "If I were in your place, I think I too...would be the same as you." He offered smiling gently as he wait for the response. He knew this to be a compliment to the boy's behavior because Ed believed he could tackle anything. The boy came to him as an infant and from day one he had stood behind his desk with an ace up his sleeve, and represented everything powerful and wise. "Ed?" He looked down when no response came, but Ed's face was lax with steady breathing. Ed was out cold, clutching his shirt and exhausted. "Well sleep I guess. You need to." He sighed closing his own eyes. "You've been though a lot Fullmetal, and I respect you for it." He spoke quietly letting his thoughts meet his tongue. "After everything that happened at both towns, then with Crisnoph, and even back at headquarters. You owned up and that's important." He ran his hand down the blonde strands, twirling the ends playfully. "Although, you did look like a bit of a pansy-ass crying in my office." He chuckled visualizing Havoc badgering the boy.

"Bastard." Ed whispered and he startled before breaking some hearty laughter. Edward was clever even when half dead and the boy pinched his face into a pout where he lay. There was resolution, and he felt it over everything like Edward's weight blanketing his chest was symbolizing the end. Together they found comfort in each other, and he took comfort in the fact he would call Hawkeye tomorrow at seven sharp, and life would continue as it should and always would.

* * *

Well everyone, that was the end. There will be no more-so I hope everyone liked it! Thank you so much for reading, I am honored you dedicated six chapters worth of time of your life to this humble fic.

This won't be my last upload however. Due to popular vote I will post the first chapter of my next story:

**Another Run of Events** next **Friday 2/22/08.**

This is a much lighter fic, with more comedy, no yaoi (but adorable parental Roy) and more chapters. I am not posting anything that hard here most of that I am saving for If you're interesting I am posting a smut Elricest one shot there to make up for posting this story there and keeping the yaoi to a minimum. **This story: I Bestow**. Will be posted next Friday as well but only on AGAIN! And please if you haven't….leave a review!!!

To those of you who have reviewed

Charlien: Thanks so much for your kind words! You are by far the nicest reviewer I think I have ever had.-Thank you-

To the rest: moglin, from the psyche ward, Mizuki hikari, and Wateria 88-Thank you for taking the time to say something. I appreciate everything.


End file.
